If Only
by eoz16
Summary: I saw her with my own eyes. She has brown eyes, bushy brown hair with a little bit of curls. But I bet she's not a PUREBLOOD. If only there wasn't so much PREJUDICE, I would introduce myself already to her. I mean, why her of all people? Why?
1. First Year

DRAMIONE

I'll be writing about Draco & Hermione during their years in Hogwarts.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Only J.K. ROWLING! :)

**Hope you'll like it! **

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

I saw her with my own eyes. She has brown eyes, bushy brown hair with a little bit of curls. But I bet she's not a PUREBLOOD. If only there wasn't so much PREJUDICE, I would introduce myself already to her. I mean, why her of all people? Why? If only I could but I can't because of my stupid no good of a father. You see, I, Draco Malfoy a PUREBLOOD. Son of Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy. Most of the people here call me a "Son of a Death Eater" which is really irritating. Yeah, my father is a Death Eater. He is such a git for joining You-Know-Who. I was taught to hate muggleborns and mudblood and blood traitors. To make friends only with PUREBLOODS. Because I'm a pureblood that's why. I'm already sick of following my father's footsteps. Well, since he's my father, there's nothing I can do. Cause if I'll disobey him, he'll torture me. I know! What kind of a father is he? Mother's always controlling him not to torture me or Crucio me.

But if mother's not around, he'll really torture me. I hate my father. I can't believe I just said that but it's true. I damn hate my father. He doesn't love me. I mean, torturing your only son? Who would do such a thing like that? I don't even know why my mother married father. Maybe because mother doesn't have a choice but to marry that git. I also have an INSANE aunt of mine. She's my mother's sister. They all went to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts now, actually. To have a good education and to finish there and have a successful future. Yeah, when I enter Hogwarts, I'll be such an arrogant, naught boy with NO RESPECT for others. A BULLY for short. Don't want to be like that, actually. But I have to act for my father's sake. So that he won't torture me again.

Here I am, at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Will be riding the train with two fat idiots. Those "FRIENDS" dad gave me. Wish I could be with that bushy haired girl. Whoever she is. Can't wait to get away with father. I kissed mom and dad goobye. Yuck! I kissed father. "Bye, Draco! Study well & be a goodbye." Mom said, farewell. Then father said, "Don't forget what I taught you, boy. We love you, Draco." Yeah, right! LOVE. As if you know the meaning of that word. So, me, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle went inside the train and found a compartment. With the two idiots, it's really boring. Where's that girl I saw a while ago anyway?

I'm too young to fall in love. I know that. Well, I can admire her right? I mean, there's nothing wrong with admiring the person, right? Right. Just then an annoying, ugly girl said HI to me. Her name was Pansy Parkinson. She's is such a flirt. It's so obvious. She won't stop annoying me. Then the door slid open, there she was! The girl I saw a while ago at Platform 9 and 3 quarters! I never been so happy like this before. It's the first time.

"Sorry to bother, but have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asked us. I answered for her first so that Parkinson will shut up.

"Sorry but we haven't seen a toad. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" I intorduced myself to her with a my hand out for a hand shake.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger. A pleasure to meet you but I have to go now to help a friend."

"Guess I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then." I winked at her.

She nodded then blushed and then left.

"If it wasn't obvious, Draco. She must be a mudblood."

"Yeah, really Pansy. As if she was."

"Fine! Don't believe me then! I can't even believe you're starting to fall for a mudblood. I wonder what'll daddy say about that." She threatened me.

"How did you know she's a mudblood, Pansy?"

"It's hard to explain. You'll just know that later when we get to Hogwarts."

"I can't believe you're just like other story tellers out there."

"Actually, Pansy's right, Draco." Blaise Zabini agreed with Pansy Parkinson. Bet he fancy her.

"How sure are you, both?"

"You'll just see later, Draco."

"Have you also heard? Harry Potter's in the train!" Blaise said.

"Really." I rolled my eyes. But I remembered what my father told me. So, I began to act.

"Really? Harry Potter's in the train? Where? I would be delighted to meet to him." I fake grinned.

"Nice acting, Draco."

"Whatever, Blaise. I just need some fresh air a bit. Be right back." I said then left the compartment. Don't want to get stuck with those dimwits anymore. But Blaise Zabini is my only true friend there. Thank God, he's not an idiot like those three. It is obvious that I'll get sorted in Slytherin. It's obvious because my parents were Slytherins before in Hogwarts. The entire family of the Malfoys and the Blacks actually. So, like what I said, I needed some way to get away with those dimwits and fresh air. I sat on an empty bench and relaxed a bit. Can't stop thinking about the bushy haired girl.

Am I dreaming? Or is she really walking this way? So, I greeted her.

"Hello. Fancy seeing you again." I greeted her then she jumped. She was shocked. Ha ha ha!

"Uhmm, hi. What was your name, again?" She asked. She has a beautiful voice.

"Dra-" I was cut off by none other than my best friend, Blaise.

"Draco! There you are, mate! Been looking all over for you."

I ignored him then turn back my attention on her. "Yep, that's my name."

"Draco." She said. "I like that name. I suggest you two should be putting on your robes now. Will be in Hogwarts in 1o mins."

She ordered us then left. Wait a minute. Did I just saw her blush because Blaise just winked at her? So, I yelled at Blaise.

"What the hell was that, Blaise?"

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Blaise gave me a confused look. I was arguing all the way at him until we reached the compartment. But before we enter, we continued this arguement.

"Like you don't know what the hell I was talking about."

Blaise was more confused then ever. "YOU of all people! WINKED at her! WINKED at her, I tell you!"

I was so angry. Never been angry like this. I was about to punch Blaise right now. But I controlled my temper.

"You're not falling in love with that mudblood, are you?" Blaise was indeed shocked.

"I AM CERTAINLY NOT IN LOVE! Why would I be, Blaise?" I was so defensive.

"Yeah, right! As if, Draco. Let's just put our robes on now. We're in Hogwarts now. Don't want to be left behind. Right, mate?" He was acting like nothing happened at all. How could he act like nothing happened at all? I can't believe him.

Finally! We're now at Hogwarts. DAMN IT! I've never been so embarrassed before! ESPECIALLY INFRONT OF POTTER AND EVERYONE ELSE! ESPECIALLY TO HER! It was time for the Sorting Hat's Ceremony. We were now inside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was the one who toured us. The bushy haired girl, NO! Hermione was called first. Hermione Granger was her name. I hate to say this but Pansy was right. She's definitely a mudblood. I sighed. No chance to be with her at all.

Wow! I didn't know I would be next to her. Obviously, I was sorted in Slytherin. I looked at her sadly. Because I saw her in a disappointed face. So, I sat with Blaise and the others in at the Slytherin table. After the feast, we all went to our dorms and went to sleep. Classes will start tomorrow. Wish I can find a way to talk to her. But how?

On the Next day we had our Transfiguration. Potter and Weasley were late. They didn't know McGonagall is an Animagus.

I can't believe I'm actually sitting next to her. Can't stop staring at her. Am I really that obsessed with her? I have to stop staring at her. Wait. Is that Blaise? Staring at her too? Now, I am angry again. Maybe I should stop this nonesense. Don't have a chance with her at all.

**FLYING LESSONS**

Oooooh. Mudblood can't fly! I know, I know that I'm not supposed to call her that horrible word. But I have to act, you know? But when I insult her, I can always feel guilt. Why did she affect me so much? Everytime I insult her, not calling her a mudblood yet, when I look into her eyes, I saw the pain. It makes me stop. Makes me wanna hug her. Sigh. Why is life so difficult? I know I'm wealthy but that doesn't make my life so SPECIAL. So, today we had flying. Yup! That's how I knew that Granger can't fly. Poor, Granger. Need to teach her a lesson about that. GOOD IDEA DRACO! Then you'll make friends with her and soon you two will be more close with each other! PERFECT, DRACO! PERFECT! I'll be sending Granger a note during dinner.

So, today we had FLYING LESSONS with Madam Hooch. She taught us how to use our broom. We just have to say "UP!" actually. Poor, bookworm. Her broom won't go up and catch it. Then she ordered us how to mount on our broom. The dimwit Longbottom, flew ahead. I know! Madam Hooch didn't tell us to fly right now! Stupid Longbottom. So, Longbottom got injured, of course and Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. Well, since Madam Hooch is not around anymore, I did play a little with Potter. How, I hate Scarhead. Thinks he's so FAMOUS with that SCAR on his head. I mean, who wants a SCAR on his forhead? Disgusting. Actually, I saw Longbottom's remembral then I picked it up.

"Did you see his face?" I humiliated Longbottom infront of everyone. When I saw her, her eyes were dangerous. It's like she wants to kill me. But I don't care. I really want to have fun with Potter now. He's so fun to play with. Especially, WEASLEY!

"If he had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his arse." I laughed so hard. I have to be cruel, you know.

Then Saint Potter spoke up. "Give it here, Malfoy." Oooh! What a tough guy he his. Not scared of me, huh? Let's see about that. Watch and learn, Potter.

"No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." I started flying . Aha! Take that Potter. "How about on the roof?" I suggested. I noticed Potter's not doing anything at all. What a scaredy cat.

"What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" I teased Potter. He's doing anything for Merlin's sake!

"Give it here Malfoy! Or I'll knock off your broom!" Potter yelled at me. Yeah, right, Potter. As if. I rolled my eyes. Who does he think he is, huh?

"Is that so? Have it your way then." I said in an "I don't care" tone. Then I threw Longbottom's remembral. Potter caught the remembral. Would you look at that! Potter's trying to be the HERO again. After he caught it, Professor McGonagall called him.

YES! POTTER's going to be expelled! I landed on the ground then laughed along with Blaise, Theodore Nott, Crabbe & Goyle. Granger just glared at me. You know what I did? I winked at her then she blushed again. I think she's a type of girl who's always blushing. Maybe.

Ok, TELL ME what's more WORSE than this! PLEASE! You, people are so DULL! POTTER? A SEEKER? He's still a 1st yr, damn it! Blah. Blah. Blah. The youngest seeker in the world. Blah. Blah. Blah. I heard that Potter's father was a seeker before. Not that I'm jealous. Just telling the truth. I thought he'll get expelled! But instead he was made seeker. Maybe his scar was a lucky charm after all. After flying lessons we had Charms with Professor Filtwick. Weasley was getting irritated this time because of Granger being a know-it-all. She's sometimes annoying but I don't mind. Yeah, I fancy her. That's the answer: I fancy her. I dunno the hell why. Love is blind, you see. That's what they all say. I just can't wait for dinner.

So, this time Weasley can't take it anymore. I'll explain to you why. Professor Filtwick explained to us what Wingardium Leviosa is.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make objects fly." Professor Filtwick said to us. "Do you have your feathers? Good."

"Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." He continued. "The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. Oh, and enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa."

Then we all practiced the spell. It's so FUN watching Weasley get irritated. He's just as red as his hair.

Weasley tried and tried to perform it but Granger interrupted him. She was always being a know-it-all. "Wingardium Leviosa." she said perfectly. Then her feather floated in the air. Then everybody looked at her. I was amazed then snickered because of Weasley.

"Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!" Professor Filtwick congratulated Granger. Weasley was surely pissed off.

Then I saw Finnigan waved his wand and muttered the spell. Unfortunately, didn't perform it correctly.

"I think we're going to need another feather here, Professor." Potter suggested. Poor, Finnigan. Not smart like Granger.

After Charms, I heard Weasley talking about how annoying Granger was awhile ago. Nice going, Weasley! You made her bloody cry.

"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends." Weasley complained. But then Granger heard Weasley because she bumped him and started crying.

"I think she heard you." Potter said. Damn right, she heard you! Stupid, Weasley.

Time flies so fast. It's now Halloween. Happy Halloween to all. Damn it! I noticed Granger wasn't in the Great Hall. Now how the hell am I supposed to give this letter to her? Where the hell si she? Now, I'm starting to worry. After a few seconds, Professor Quirell screamed, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know." Then he collapsed. We all panicked. What about Hermione?

"SILENCE! Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said to us. So, the Prefects lead us to our dorms. I heard that Potty and Weasel saved Hermione from the troll in the girl's bathroom. How did they save her? Wish I was the one who saved her. I can't really sleep this time so I went to the Quidditch field. The night sky was indeed full of stars. I brought my broom with me. I let out a deep sigh. The note that I was suppose to give it to her was still with me.

"We'll never be friends." I whispered to myself while looking at the stars. I looked around and saw Hermione sitting on the grass far away from me. I couldn't help but smile. No, grinned. I was so surprise to see her. She was hugging her knees and had been looking at the stars in deep thought.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" She said to herself. Now, she's talking to herself. "I can't be a witch! Why am I here at the first place? Yeah, because they said that I'm a witch. Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm not a witch!"

"That's where you're wrong." I told her that caused her to jump.

"Malfoy!" She yelled in a whisper. Malfoy? I thought we're both in our first name basis. Not last names.

"So, it's Malfoy now is it, GRANGER?" I emphasized her last name.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" She began to explain but I interrupted her.

"It's just what, Granger?"

"Draco." She whined. "I've been beggining to wonder why you've been ignoring me ever since we got here in Hogwarts."

"Oh." That's all I could say.

"Yeah and that explains everything." She said, simply.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Harry and Ron and the other Gryffindors said that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor will never get along with each other." She sighed.

"You believe in those rubbish?" I said angrily.

"Well, it is true, right Draco? That's why you've been ignoring me."

I sighed, "Yeah. It's true, Hermione. But what I'm trying to say is that I want to be friends with you. SECRETLY."

"YOU? Draco Lucius Malfoy, wants to be friends with Hermione Jean Granger?" She was shocked. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Please, Hermione." I begged while holding her hand and looked deeply into her eyes with full of HOPE. She closed her eyes and nodded. I hugged her.

"Dr-Draco! I c-can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry, Hermione."

"It's ok, I can breathe now."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Draco?"

I grinned at her and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you go flying with me?"

Her eyes widened."NO, NO and NO! CERTAINLY NOT! No, I won't go flying with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Well, you don't have a choice, Hermione." I shrugged. "Just this once, please? It will be really fun." I pouted and gave her a puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you have cute puppy dog eyes, Draco!" She said. "FINE! I'll go flying with you. I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Yeeey!" I said, happily. I noticed that she was beginnig to have second thoughts whether to go flying with me or not. Since, I was on my broom already.

"Come now, it's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say!" Hermione pouted.

"Take my hand, Hermione."

"What?"

"Take my hand, Hermione." I repeated. "I won't let you get hurt. I promise. TRUST ME."

She looked at me and nodded, "I trust you, Draco." She took my hand and she was now on my broom with me hugging my waist and closing her eyes. I laughed.

"Open your eyes now, Hermione." I said to her. We were now watching the view of Hogwarts.

"It's beautiful, Draco."

"So are you." I whispered. She blushed.

"Yeah right, Draco." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" I was shocked.

She shooked her head. "I don't believe in people who says that I'm beautiful."

"That's rubbish." I said then we started flying around Hogwarts and after 5 mins I landed my broom on the ground. I let her jump off my broom first. Next was me,

She hugged me and said, "Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome." I hugged her back. "I don't want to lose you." I whispered in her ear.

"You will never lose me, Draco." She whispered and stopped hugging me. "Oh my gosh! It's after curfew already!" She said, leaving me but she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Good night, Draco."

"Same time? Same place?" I said.

"Same time, same place." She nodded and went back to her dorm silently running.

"Good night, Hermione." I sighed. The best day of my life so far.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Ahahaha. MY FIRST FANFIC :)

This is my first fanfic.. :D


	2. Second Year

Aaaaah! It's the 1st of Septamber. Another year at Hogwarts. I don't know if she was thinking about me during the summer. I missed her already. Even though I saw her yesterday at Diagon Alley. We promised last year that we'll be best friends forever. I hope she kept her promise too. Like what everybody, else say "Promises are meant to be broken." I DON'T EVEN KNOW how the hell dad knew that I was friends with Hermione. Hmmm? All I could think is that Pansy is the one who told father. I do remember what she told me last year, "Fine! Don't believe me then! I can't even believe you're starting to fall for a mudblood. I wonder what'll daddy say about that." Shut up, Pansy! Sigh. Now, I'm surely going to treat Hermione like dirt. There's not time to tell her. Wait! There is NO time to tell her but there IS time to write to her, _right? _But I am going to treat Pansy like dirt more. She is so damn ugly. I am currently in our limousine, writing a letter to Hermione. I never wanted to hurt her. But I have to. Only in public, I would. But in PRIVATE? NO WAY! I know she'll understand. I HOPE SHE'LL UNDERSTAND. This is the year where my friendship with her will end. I have no choice. Ha ha ha! She will understand! She's Hermione Jean Granger, for Merlin's sake. True best friends understand each other. Right? Right.

So this is what I wrote:

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But, I hope you'll understand. Please understand, Hermione.

I know you'll understand. The truth Hermione is that I'm going to treat you like dirt. I'm going to hurt you, Hermione.

I'm going to bully you and your friends. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm really am. But I will not be an enemy to you in PRIVATE.

If I'm going to make your life a living hell then make mine one too. You'll always be my best friend, Hermione. This is just

between YOU and ME.

-DM

I can't forget yesterday when I saw her again at Flourish and Blotts. I wonder what was the book father had been bringing. Whatever. Who cares what the book was anyway? So, let's just have a little FLASHBACK, shall we?

**FLASHBACK:**

I went inside in Flourish and Blotts. I was definitely curious on what's going on inside. Gilderoy Lockhart. He will be The new stuck-up Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not so interested in him. He thinks he's the most handsome person in the world. Yeah, right!

I teared a page from the book then I saw Potty and the Weasels. I saw HER.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" I said to him. _"Famous Harry Potter_, can't even walk into a bookshop without making into the front page._" _I teased him. Because I saw that Lockhart asked the photographer to take a picture with him. How _interesting._

"_Leave him alone_." The little Weasley threatened me. Awwww! Potter's hero! _CHARMING_. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh look Potter! You've got yourself a girlfriend!" I laughed. Then I heard my father behind my back.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." said Father. Yeah, I'm playing nicely.

"Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As ofcourse, a wizard gave it to you." Father introduced himself to Potter.

Me and Hermione can't stop glaring at each other.

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer." said Potter. Wow! Potter's brave!

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." Father said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione spoke. I haven't heard her beautiful voice ever since the last day of Hogwarts.

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco has told me all about you and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" Father said looking at me. I nodded.

"Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions, tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys." Father said describing the Weasley. Of course, they're the Weasleys, father! Isn't it that right, father?

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside." Mr. Weasley suggested. Totally mad in here.

"Well, well, well. Weasley Senior." Father greeted Mr. Weasley.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids?" asked Father. "I do hope they're paying you overtime. But judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Weasel's father replied.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." Father said and left.

"See you at school." I said to them by looking at Potter with no interest at all. Then looked at Hermione once again and nodded at her and left.

**BACK TO REALITY**

Sigh.

Guess what? I was made THE NEW SLYTHERIN SEEKER in my own house! Dad's so GREAT! I know, I know that's UNFAIR but you have to give me a chance to be one. Ok, fine! Yes, I am jealous Potter last year. Or forever will I be. I am jealous of him because he has HERMIONE, everybody adores him and he was FAMOUS. A Famous Saint. I so hate Potter. I wonder what's his reaction when he'll find out that me and Hermione or "BEST FRIENDS". Hmmmm? I wonder? It'll be so HILLARIOUS! I stopped daydreaming because my mom called me.

"Draco, honey! The train's here." Mother called. Of course. Hogwarts Express. My 2nd year at Hogwarts. Still a STUBBORN, HANDSOME, INTELLIGENT child. Hogwarts is my second home. I saw Hermione again. She's still beautiful as ever. She kissed her parents good bye. She can feel my eyes staring at her own eyes. She smiled at me. I smiled back. She still remembers me.

"Draco? Who are you smiling at?" Mother asked. My mother put me back in reality.

I shooked my head. "No one in particular, Mother."

"Are you sure, darling? Cause I caught you smiling at her. Never seen you smile like that since you were 8 back then, Draco."

"Draco?" We turned around and saw Father. He stayed inside the limo for 10 minutes. I wonder what he was up to.

"Yes, father?" I greeted father with a curt nod.

Father sighed. "I don't have to say this again, right Narcissa?" He turned to look at my mother.

Mother nodded, "Yes, Lucius. You don't have to say it again. Draco's growing up. He knows his responsibilities."

"Yeah. I do know what my responsibilities are."

"Just don't get _too_ close with the mudblood, Draco. I already told you that before. Don't make me say it again please." Father begged.

"Yes, father." I sighed. "I won't be associating with mudbloods again."

The letter was still in my pocket. I saw Hermione getting inside the train.

"I need to go now." I said them kissed them both good bye.

"Hermione!" I yelled at her. I was at her back. I hope father didn't see me. I looked around and they were gone.

"Draco?" She whispered. "What is it?" I hugged her quickly then gave the letter into her hands.

"Bye, Hermione. See you at Hogwarts." I gave her a sad face.

"DRACO!" She never stop calling my name. I just continued walking to where the three idiots and Blaise were. I ignored her. AGAIN. I sat down in between Blaise and Nott.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Draco?" Blaise asked. He was suspicious.

"I'm fine, Blaise." I said. He was not satisfied, though. I ignored him. I just kept silent all the way.

The next thing I knew, we were now at Hogwarts. I just noticed right now that Potty and Weasel were not at the Feast. Odd? Where can those two gits be? I can only see Hermione sitting next to the little Weasel. I'm going to call her Weaslette. You see, there are a lot of Weasels in their family. I think they're 7? The only have one girl and that is the Weaslette(Ginny Weasley). She's in her 1st year at Hogwarts, not that I care. Whatever. I overheard Adrian Pucey and his gang talking about Potty and Weasel. They insted stole Weasel's father's flying car! I looked Hermione and she was just sadly playing with her food. Not eating at all. I know that it's all my fault. I ruined it all. But she understood what I wrote in the letter, right?

**ON THE NEXT DAY**

Today we had HERBOLOGY with Professor Sprout.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" Professor Sprout greeted us.

"Good Morning, Professor Sprout." We greeted her back.

"Welcome to Greenhouse, Three second years. Gather around, everyone. Today, we are going to re-pot Mandrakes." She explained to us.

"Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" she asked us.

Of course! Who else would want to raise their hands? So, Hermione raise her hand to answer. She was being a know-it-all, AS USUAL.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been Petrified to their original state. It's also quiet dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione answered. Guess she acted like nothing happened at all. I looked at her and she noticed that I was looking at her. She just rolled her eyes at me! _Rolled her eyes_ at me, I tell you! I glared at her but she was now paying attention to Professor Sprout who was explaining to us all about Mandrakes. Boring.

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout. "Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knocked you out for hours, which is why I have given you earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could please put them on right away? Quickly."

"Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly. You pull it sharply up out of the pot. Got it? And now, you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling soil to keep him warm." She added.

Those annoying Mandrakes are making me deaf! Longbottom fainted.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Porfessor Sprout said.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted." said Finnigan. What a pity.

"Yes, well, just leave him there." Professor said simply. LEAVE HIM THERE? Wow! I can't believe it! I couldn't stop laughing quietly now.

After Herbolgy, we had lunch. I saw Weasel's wand was broken. How unfortunate of him. Then I saw the Creevey boy who just took Potty's picture. Now he wants Potty autograph. After a few seconds, I saw Weasley's owl.

I heard Finnigan teasing Weasel that caused us all to laugh, "Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Weasley opened his Howler.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER *TOE* OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Weasel's mother roared in front of me. Then we all looked at the little Weasel when she said, "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." We all laughed. Pity. I've also beggining to wonder where our house elf, Dobby was. Father said that he was missing. Hmmmm? Where could that elf be?

I suddenly saw Hermione gave Weasley an apologetic look because of his stupid Howler. While I'm sitting here next to Blaise patting my owl, Silver. I'm going to give Hermione my another note right now. So, I gave my note to Silver then whispered to it, "Give this to Hermione Granger." Then Silver flew off and dropped the note to Hermione's lap. Hermione looked around to find who's the owner of the owl. She noticed that my owl was coming right back at me. She, again, ROLLED her eyes at me. I sighed. She'll probably read it soon. I hope.

"I can't believe you gave the mudblood a letter. How romantic." Blaise said sarcastically.

"I gave a note to her that said, "I HATE YOU" in capital letters. Hell, it's definitely not a LOVE LETTER, Blaise."

"Whatever you say, Draco."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations of being the NEW SLYTHERIN SEEKER, Draco." Blaise congratulated me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said with no interest at all. I am not in the mood.

"Let's go, Draco. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart." Blaise said. I nodded.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart**

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." said Professor Lockhart. Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get on with it! Now look what you've done to Hermione! Looking at you dreamingly.

"Obviuously it's _you._" I said to myself.

"Are you ok, Draco?" Blaise asked. "It's like you wanted to kill that guy already."

_"You think_?" I glared at the Professor. He thisks he's so great huh? Well, let's just see about that.

"Me. Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of most Witch-Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Professor Lockhart introduced hisself.

"Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." he explained.

"Cornish pixies?" said Finnigan and he laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little see what you make of them." he said.

"Come on now, round them up. They're only pixies."

Then the pixies moved around the classroom.

"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." said Professor Lockhart.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"Immobulus!" yelled Hermione. That's what I love about her. She really did memorize all the spells.

"Why is it always me?" asked Longbottom. Because you're a git Longbottom.

After DADA, we had a break. Time to practice Quidditch. Poor Gryffindorks. Can't practice cause we _booked_ the field first.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" asked Wood.

"Quidditch practice." answered Flint.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood said.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." said Flint.

"I smell trouble." said Weasley.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." Wood read the letter. Take that, Gryffindorks!

"You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Wood asked. I came forward then smirked at him. Ahahahaha! Silly, Gryffindork. I noticed Hermione, Weasley & Potter were there. I smirked at them. Hermione glared at me.

"Malfoy?" Potter said in disbelief. Poor, Potty. Scared? Ahahaha!

"That's right. And that's not all new this year." I said. And we all showed them our new Nimbus 2001s. Weasley was shocked indeed.

"A gift from Draco's father." said Flint.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." I said, arrogantly. Then I was so angry at Hermione for what she said.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." said Hermione. How dare she! So our FRIENDSHIP means nothing to you at all?

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little Mudblood!" I spatted at her. I was so angry that I made her cry. Then the Weasel King was trying to be the "HERO".

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Weasley yelled at me. But sadly, it was backfired. So, it didn't hit me at all. PATHETIC.

"You okay, Ron?" asked Hermione. Fine! If our FRIENDSHIP doesn't mean anything to you then go to Weasley. Cause I know you fancy that git. All of us laughed. Hermione glared at me.

"Say something!" Hermione begged. Weasley started vomitting.

"Wow! Can you turned him around Harry?" asked Creevey.

"No, Collin, get out of the way." said Potter.

It's like I don't care anymore about Hermione. I noticed there was a note in my hand. Where did this note come from? I went to a quite hallway and sat on a bench and began to read.

Dear _Malfoy,_

It's over. Our _FRIENDSHIP _is over.

-HG

She didn't understand at all. I crumpled the note and throw it away. Fine then! If that what she wanted us to be. So, there was no friendship at all. I've never been so angry like this. I saw Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and other students surrounding the left hallway. I joined them.

I saw a wall with words. It said: "The Chamber of Secrets reopened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

I saw Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood again. I looked back at the writing and said, "Enemies of the Heir, beware."

I looked at the Trio and said to them, "You'll be next Mudbloods." I gave them all death glares.

"It's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." said Potty who saw a cat who was PETRIFIED.

"What's going on here? Go on. Make way, make way." said Mr. Filch.

"Potter? What are you?..." asked Mr. Filch to Potter. Then he saw his cat in horror. "Mrs. Norris?"

"You've murdered my cat." said Mr. Filch blaming Potter.

"No. No." Potter said. He was denying it.

"I'll kill you." Mr. Filch threatened Potter. "I'll kill you!"

_"_Argus!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Argus, I...Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." said Professor Dumbledore. Then we all went back to our dormitories.

"Every one except. You three." He said to the Trio.

I was at the Astronomy Tower this time. My first time to visit this tower. A place to think. Thinking about my relationship with Hermione.

I heard a girl crying at my back. I turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hermione?" I whispered. She looked at me, tears falling through her cheeks.

"I have to go." She said quietly but I stopped her.

"Hermione, you need to hear me out." I begged and looked at her. "Please?"

"The note I gave you was clear." She said. "Pretty clear."

"Let me explain, Hermione!" I begged even more. Tears started falling through my cheeks too.

"What is there to explain, Draco?" She said sadly. "I already told you that _our_ friendship is _OVER. OVER, Draco! Over!_"

_"That _is not true, Hermione._" _I shooked my head.

"It _is _true, Draco! Why can't you just accept it!"

"Because I can't!" I yelled at her.

She cried and cried even more. I hugged her so tight that I will never let go.

"I don't want to lose you, Hermione." I whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You said that already last year." She whispered and hugged me back. Our friendship is back at last.

On the Next day we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall:

"Can I have your attention, please? Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three. Vera Verto. " said Professor McGonagall while finishing tapping 3 times on the animal and it turned into a goblet.

"Now, it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Ah, Mr. Weasley. 1,2,3. Vera Verto." said Professor McGonagall.

"Vera Verto." muttered Weasley. Unfortunately, it did not turn into a goblet. It turned into a half-goblet. Then we all laughed at Weasley. Poor, Weasley. Can't even perform magic correctly.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall suggested.

Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall replied.

"Professor, I was wondering if you can tell us something about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked. Her, of all people, was so brave to ask that question. Then we all looked at Professor McGonagall. Waiting for an answer. I, too, was curious.

"Very, well. You all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, pure-bloods(Hermione and I looked at each other.). Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing he sealed it until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." she explained.

"Muggle-borns." said Hermione.

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such Chamber has been found." Professor McGonagall finished.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tells us lies within the Chamber.?" Hermione asked again.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." Professor said to us.

Then Weasley looked at me. I just smirked. Accusing me of being the Heir of Slytherin. What a git.

After Transfiguration, I heard the Trio started talking all about the Chamber of Secrets. Why the hell are they so curious about that?

"Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Weasley asked.

Yes. Coudn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said.

"If there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it has been opened, that means-" Potter said but Hermione interrupted him.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" said Hermione.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Weasley asked.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione said loudly so that I can hear her. Me and my followers passed by.

"Of course. You heard him. "You'll be next Mudbloods.'." Weasley said.

"I heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said in disbelief. She was defending me!

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation anymore. Hermione and her two gits were busy searching all about the Chamber of Secrets. I gave hjer a note actually to meet me at the Astronomy Tower again. I'm going to give her some answers about the Chamber of Secrets.

This afternoon will be the game of Quidditch. Gryffindorks vs. Slytherins. We'll surely win this game. Wish me luck. Hope I won't get distracted by Hermione.

**QUIDDITCH: GRYFFINDORKS vs. SLYTHERINS**

"Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30." yelled Zacharias Smith. He was the commentator for the today. The Slytherins cheered.

"All right there, Scarhead?" I asked Potter.

"Watch yourself, Harry!" warned Wood.

"Wood, look out!" Potter yelled. Poor, Wood! He was hit by the Bludger. Then the Bludger followed Potter.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" I teased Potter. Then we both started chasing the Snitch under the benches.

"You'll never catch me, Potter." I said to Potter. Unfortunately, I fell into the ground. I hurt myself. I didn't know if I just heard that Hermione was calling my name. But the last thing I heard was that Potter caught the Snitch.

I was at the Hospital Wing after that. Only Potter and I were at the Hospital Wing. Sorry, some of the other teams were also here, injured.

I saw Hermione. Sleeping. She was here the whole time. Potter didn't see her? Wow.

I woke up then started waking up Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione?" I said shaking her. Finally! She woke up.

"Draco!" She yelled in a whisper then hugged me. I was still in pain!

"Oww!" I said quietly.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." I was tryting to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with full of concern. She was really sad to see me like this.

"Still in pain." I said.

"You'll be ok soon." Hermione said trying to cheer me up. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

Then we hold each other's hands and never let go.

Then the next day, Hermione ignored me the whole day. She won't even talk to me! What the hell is wrong with her? I'm getting irritated now.

I went to the library cause I know Hemrione will be there. Bingo! Hermione is there! I was right.

"Hermione? Why the hell are you ignoring me?" I yelled at her. Madam Pince sushed us.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Hermione asked unseasily.

"Did you get my note?" I changed the subject. She nodded.

"We're not going to meet anymore at the Astronomy Tower." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to give you the answers now. About what father knew about the Chamber of Secrets." I answered.

"What do you know about it, Draco?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I mean, what did your father know?"

"The **Chamber of Secrets** was allegedly created under the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle during Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin, who disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders on the merits of blood purity. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient Basilisk, which, according to legend, was intended to be used to purge the school of Muggle-born students. The Chamber is lined with statues of snakes, and a large statue of Salazar Slytherin is at the centre. The entrance to the Chamber is at a snake-engraved sink tap in the second-floor girls' lavatory, where a ghost of a girl named Myrtle, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle can often be found. The Chamber may be entered by giving the command of _"Open"_ or _"Open up" _to a snake engraved on the entrance in Parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of blood purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I told her everything.

"My father did say this: it's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. I hope it won't be you, Hermione." I finished explaining everything to her. She was shocked.

"DON'T TELL POTTER about this." I warned her. She nodded.

"I know what you three have been doing." I winked at her.

"What? How did you know?"

"I have my ways." I winked at her again.

Later, I found out from Potty and Weasel that Hemrione was turned into a cat. But she was okay now. I saw her reading at the lake. I sat down next to her.

"So, you were turned into cat?" I laughed.

"It's _not_ funny, Draco" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, kitten." I apologized.

_"Kitten? Seriously, Draco?"_ She rosed an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I pouted. "Why did you turn yourself into a cat, anyway?"

"Long story." She said quickly.

_"Hermione." _I forced her to tell me the truth.

"You'll tell the other Professors and we'll get expelled."

"Hermione? You think I'll do that?"

"Yes, because you're Draco Malfoy."

"Fine." I surrendered. "I won't force you in telling me."

She smiled at me. "Thanks for understanding, Draco."

"No problem." I smiled back. "Just be careful, Hermione."

"Don't worry. I will." Hermione promised.

After how many days, I was really worried. Because I can't find Hermione everywhere. Then I heard from Longbottom and Finnigan that Hermione was Petrified. I told her to be careful. I visited her at the Hospital Wing. I cried when I saw her Petrified. It's like she's dead already. She won't be able to move.

"Hermione, please wake up." I cried. When I looked at the clock, it was already 10 pm.

"Good night, Hermione. Hope you'll wake up tomorrow." I said, kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

The next day, as usual, Saint Potter saved the day. He saved the little Weasel. My father was the one who gave the little Weasel Tom Riddle's Diary. Potter killed the Basilisk and Hermione is no longer Petrified. I grinned. I was so happy to see her back. The friendly giant, Hagrid was back too. Everything was back to normal. Before leaving Hogwarts, I hugged Hermione so tight. I kidnap her first from everyone in a silent spot where nobody can hear us.

"I'll see you again at school after summer." I said to her.

"Yeah. Write to me, Draco." She said.

"I'll try."

We both smiled once more, hugged each other and went in our separate ways and rode the train back home in our separate compartments. We'll be seeing each other next year.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! :)))


	3. Third Year

Time flies so fast. I'm now in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I've changed a lot during summer. I've been so handsome this year. I woke up this morning when I saw a letter that must be from Hermione.

Dear Draco,

I miss you already! Can't stop thinking about you this summer.

Sorry that this is the only time that I wrote to you. How are you?

I've changed a bit you know. With my height, actually. How

about you? I bet you are now a gentleman, Draco. Unlike before.

If you know what I mean. I just missed you, Draco. I told Crookshanks all about you.

Crookshanks is the name of my new cat my parents gave me. It was a birthday present from them.

Ron was so annoying because his pet rat, Scabbers. A cat and a mouse. Enemies. Yup!

I spent my summer with the Weasleys. I'll be hopefully seeing you

in the train, Draco. I don't have much time.

Your best friend,

Hermione G.

I smiled. She has been thinking about me the whole summer. I never stop thinking about her either. Well, my summer was _fine_ actually. Just spent the summer with my parents. I already packed my trunk. My mother called me and said that we have to leave now. After an hour we were now at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. As usual, I saw Hermione again. She was now a lady. Well, not _really_ a lady. Just a lady. She's always beautiful. No matter what. When she saw me, she was like going too hug me. But she realized she can't. So we just both smiled at each other.

"Good bye, Father and Mother." I said then went inside the train and found the compartment and sat next to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. What are they talking about? Who's Sirius Black?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them curiously.

"Sirius Black." Blaise answered. "Wasn't he your cousin, Draco? Or uncle?"

"Huh? I don't even know who he is."

"Are you sure, Draco?" Theo asked. "I mean, your middle name is Black."

"My mom didn't tell about him."

"Really?" Blaise said. I nodded.

"Why? Who's that Black anyway?"

"He's actually your mother's cousin. Since they're both Blacks. I think he's your Uncle. Not cousin." Blaise answered.

"We also heard from others that he betrayed Potter's parents. He killed thirteen people." Theo added.

"Are you both sure all about this? Because I think the real answer is from my mother." I said. Wonder why mother didn't talk about him.

"That's what we heard from other people, Draco." Blaise said.

"I know." When I said that, train stopped. Then I was beginning to worry about Hermione. Why the heck did the train stopped? When I looked outside the window, it was very dark like I couldn't see a thing. Oh, God. No.

"Dementors." I whispered to myself.

After how minutes, everything went back to normal. But I think this year it won't be a normal year. I always noticed that. It's all because of Potter. Strange things happens to him every year. Pity.

We were now at Hogwarts. Glad to be back. Going to spend my time with her this year. Hopefully, there will be no distractions. _Hopefully. _I heard Potter fainted. Because of Longbottom. Poor, Potter. We were now at the Great Hall having dinner.

"Psssst! Potter! Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" I teased him.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Weasley said to me. Me and my gang all laughed.

"How did he find out?" Potter asked. Then I heard Hermione said, "Just forget it."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other, than our own, Rubeus Hagrid." said Dumbledore.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presense will not disrupt our day-to-day activities. A word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore warned us.

After the feast, we went back to our dorms and went to sleep. But me? Thinking about Hermione all the time. Sigh. Need to sleep now. 1st subject tomorrow is Divination. God! That's the most boring subject ever. No choice.

**DIVINATION**

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." said Professor Trelawney.

"Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future." Professor Trelawney introduced herself to us. "This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite to you."

"What do you see?" she asked us.

"The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read." she explained to us. "But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond."

"What a load of rubbish." I heard Hermione whisper. I nodded in agreement. True, true. Wait. How did she get in here? I didn't see here awhile ago. Shocking.

I heard that she got three classes at the same time. She has got a lot of explaining to do with me. That's impossible, you know?

"Where did you come from?" asked Ron. Yeah, Hermione. Where did you come from?

"Me? I've been here all this time." said Hermione.

"You, boy. Is your grandmother quite well?" asked Professor Trelawney pointing to Longbottom.

"I think so." said Longbottom.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." said Professor Trelawney.

"Pity." she said. Then Longbottom looked at his cup again.

"Broaden your minds." she said again. This is so stupid.

"Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond?" she asked Ron. "I think you are."

"Sure." Weasley said.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." she told Weasley.

"Yeah. Uhmm, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering." Weasley said turning the page of the book while Professor Trelawney was nodding. "And that there could be the sun and that's happiness."

"So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Weasley explained to her.

"Give me the cup." She took Potter's cup then she returned it back to Potter and then she said "Oh, my dear boy. My dear, you had the Grim." _Grim? What the bloody hell is a grim?_

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" asked another boy I don't know. "Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim." The other boy said.

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death." The Gryffindor boy said to us. _Really?_ Forgot his name.

After Divination we had Care of Magical Creatures.

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES**

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" asked Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a wooly discipline." said Hermione.

"At least the class's finished." I said to them.

"Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." said Hermione.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron asked her.

"A fear few." said Hermione.

"Hang on. That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. "You have to be in two classes at once."" said Ron.

"Don't be silly. How can anyone be in two classes at once?" asked Hermione.

"Broaden your minds. Use your inner eye to see the future." Hermione laughed.

"Come on now. That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind." said Hagrid.

"I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." said Hagrid. Then we followed him.

"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And turn your books to page 49." said Hagrid.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Iasked.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me." said Hafrid.

Then Longbottom opened the book and the book was going to eat him.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." I said.

"I think they're funny." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till I here my Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." I said loudly for them to hear.

"Woooohohohooo." I teased Potter then he cam forward to me.

"Dementor! Dementor!" I teased Potter. Never stop annoying him.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed with my gang.

"Just ignore him." Weasley said to Potter.

"You're supposed to stroke it." Weasley said to Longbottom.

"Yeah." said Longbottom.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." said Hagrid. Feeding the creature.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" asked Weasley.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do." said Hagrid...

"Now, who would like to come and say hello." asked Hagrid.. We all moved backward except for Potter.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." said Hagrid. Yeah, right. _Whatever._

"Come on now. Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not- well, we'll get to that later." explained Hagrid.

"Just make your bow. Nice and slow." said Hagrid.

"Back off, Harry. Back off." warned Hagrid.

"Keep still. Keep still." said Hagrid.

"Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you. Right you can go and pat him now. Go on. Don't be shy." said Hagrid.

Then I moved forward. Then Weasley and Hermione accidentally hold their hands. When I saw that, I just wanted to punch Weasley at the face RIGHT NOW. But I controlled my temper.

"Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow." said Hagrid.

"Slow down, Harry. That's it. Nice and slow. Now let him come to you." said Hagrid.

"Well done, Harry! Well done!" Hagrid said congratulating him...

"Does he get to fly? I think he may let you ride him now." said Hagrid.

"What?" Harry asked. Then Harry rode the Buckbeak.

Then we waited for to come back... Then after that Potter came back.

"Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak."

"Oh, please. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" I said coming forward to the Buckbeak insulting it. Then the Buckbeak scratched my arm.

"Malfoy, no." said Hagrid.

Then screamed...

"It's killed me! It's killed me!"

"Calm down. It's just a scratch!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital." said Hermione. She was concerned.

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." said Hagrid.

"You're gonna regret this! You and your bloody chicken!" I shouted. It really hurts.

"Class dismissed." Hagrid tols us.

After that, we went to the Great Hall for dinner.

**DINNER**

I think I did the WORSE thing ever. Did I just asked _PANSY _out? OH MY GOD. Silly me! I will never ask her out then why is she clinging into my arm? I DID NOT ASK HER OUT.

I DID NOT ASK HER OUT. I DID NOT ASK HER OUT. I DID NOT ASK HER OUT.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" asked Pansy.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. If it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could have lost my arm; couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks." I said, happily. I DID NOT ASK HER OUT.

"Pansy, did I?"

"Yes, Draco. You did asked my to be your girlfriend." Pansy answered. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

"Blaise! Please tell me she's LYING!" I begged. LYING, I hope.

"Uhhmm."

"BLAISE!" I yelled at him. Everybody's looking at our way. I glared at them and wnet back to what they were doing.

"Draco, you asked her to be your girlfriend yesterday, actually." Theodore said.

"I DID NOT ASK HER OUT. I DID NOT ASK HER OUT!"

"Why? Is there _someone else_, Drakie?"

"NO and DON'T EVER CALL ME DRAKIE!" I yelled and calm down a bit.

"Calm down, Draco." Blaise said. "We _were_ all shocked when you asked Pansy to be your girlfriend. Don't even know why Granger started crying though. You asked Pansy infront of them, actually."

"I-WHAT?" I was still shocked as ever.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, Draco." Theodore suggested. Oh, God. What about Hermione?

"Listen to the idiot. He's laying it on thick, isn't he?" I heard Weasley said looking at me.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." said Potter.

"I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this." said Hermione.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" cried Finnigan laying down the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Sirius Black." answered Seamus.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione said.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you? With dementors at every entrance?" asked Longbottom.

"Dementors?" asked Finnigan.

"He slipped past them once. Who's to say he won't do it again?" asked Finnigan again.

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands." said the boy I don't know who's black."

**AT THE LAKE**

"Hermione? How did you do it? You know, go to three classes at the same time?" I asked her.

"Oh, That!"

"Yeah, that! Care to explain, Hermione?"

"Professor McGonagall gave me a Time Turner."

"A what?"

"The **Time-Turner** was a device capable of time travel. The Time-Turner resembled an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time."

"Oh." I said. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

"NO. Only me can use it." Hermione said. "So, you're with Pansy?"

"Hermione, I swear I didn't want this to happen." I said holding her hand.

"I don't want Pansy to see us, right?"

"Yeah, but. We can still meet _secretly._"

**DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin asked us about the moving wardrobe.

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean Thomas answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas." said Profeesor Lupin to Thomas.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked us.

"No one knows." answered Hermione. A Time-Turner. Wish I could borrow it from her sometime but she won't let me. Poor, Weasley. He doesn't know a thing.

"How did she get here?" Weasley whispered to Potter. Tsk3x.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever the person fears the most." Hermione explained.

"That's what makes them so-" Hermione continued but Professor Lupin interrupted.

"So terryfying. Yes, yes, yes. Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please." said Professor Lupin. "After me. Ridikulus!"

Me and Hermione weren't listening. We just kept on looking at each other. Professor Lupin noticed it.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, please pay attention rather than looking at each other."

"We were _glaring _at each other, Sir." I said to him.

_"Really_? Cause I saw _love_ in those eyes." Professor Lupin said. "Again, Ridikulus!"

"Ridikulus." we all repeat. Potter and Weasley won't stop looking at me and Hermione. Get over with it!

"This class is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise nodded in agreement. Also, Pansy. Yuck! My new girlfriend. So, disgusting.

"Very good." said Porfessor Lupin. "So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." explained Professor Lupin to us.

"Let me explain. Neville, would you like to join me, please? Come on, don't be shy. Come on." he asked Longbottom. Then Longbottom came forward.

"Come on. Hello, Neville. what frightens you most of all?" Professor Lupin asked Longbottom.

"Professor Snape." Longbottom answered. That caused all of us to laughed. Yeah, he does frighten us all. My own godfather frighten us all.

"Sorry?" asked Professor Lupin again.

"Professor Snape." answered Longbottom again. And we all laughed again.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all." Professor Lupin laughed as well. "You live with your grandmother."

"I don't want it to turn into her, either." said Longbottom. Longbottom was a scaredy cat.

"No it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind." said Professor Lupin.

"She carries a red handbag." said Longbottom. What a git. You don't have to tell us that.

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's I want you to do. Excuse me." explained Professor Lupin. "Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes." whispered Professor Lupin in Longbottom's ears.

"Can you do that?" asked Professor Lupin to Longbottom. Longbottom nodded.

"Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three." ordered Professor Lupin. Then the wardrobe opened and then Professor Snape came out of it. "Think, Neville. Think." whispered Professor Lupin in his ear.

"Ridikulus!"cried Neville. Then we all laughed because Professor Snape was in his grandmother's clothes.

"Wonderful Neville! Wonderful done! Incredible! Okay to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line." said Professor Lupin. "I want to picture everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny."

"Next, Ron. Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave." He said to Weasley. It was a Spider. Everybody knows that Weasley was afraid of spiders.

"Wand at the ready, Ron." warned Professor Lupin. Then the spider had roller skates and we all laughed.

And it was Potter's turn and unfortunately Potter's was a dementor. So, Professor Lupin stopped it "Ridikulus!" and turned into a full moon and became a ballon.

"Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Class dismised. Sorry." Professor Lupin apologized. Weird.

**HOGSMEADE**

Then we all went to Hogsmeade on the next day. I asked Hermione if she can go with me. But she can't cause she promised to go with the "dimwits". So, we both just planned to meet in the library at 8 pm.

Poor, Potter. Can't go to Higsmeade cause his form wasn't signed. Thank, God! It wasn't signed.

Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school that privelage shall not be extended again." explained Professor McGonagall while Mr. Filch handling the forms.

"No permission signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter." Professor McGonagall said to Potter.

"Those with permission follow me. Those without stay put." said Mr. Filch.

"I thought if you signed it, then I could-" said Potter forcing Professor McGonagall.

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I'm neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, potter. That's my final word." apologized Professor McGonagall.

"Forget about it guys. See you later." said Potter to Hermione and Weasley. I can't believe he just let them go. Only the two of them! Hermione's mine, Weasley!

After Hogsmeade we went back to the castle. I heard Longbottom forgot the passowrd of the Gryffindorks common room. There were many people were around the portrait.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy." said Percy Weasley. "Get back. No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched." ordered Percy.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" The little Weasel yelled. The Fat Lady's gone? _Really._

"Serves her right. She's a terrible singer." said Weasley.

"Not funny, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes at Weasley. Well, it _is_ true, after all. Then all the other portrait cried.

"Keep calm, everyone. Break into fours. Back to your common room." Percy Weasley ordered us. "Be quiet! Move. The headmaster's here. Come on, move."

Dumbledore was shocked when he saw it. Where could that Fat lady be?

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered Mr. Filch.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there." said Mr. Filch pointing to another portrait where the Fat Lady was. Then we all went to where the portrait is.

"Dear Fat Lady, who did this, to you?" asked Dumbledore to the Fat Lady.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him headmaster. the one you all talked about. He's here, Somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" frightened the Fat Lady. So, my "UNCLE" is here. _Wonderful._

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall." ordered Dumbledore to Mr. Filch.

Then we all slept with our sleeping bags inside the Great Hall while Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and Mr. Filch and Professor Filtwick is making sure that we're all sleeping. I heard them talking.

"I've searched at the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there." said Mr. Filch.

"Thank you." said Dumbledore.

"The third floor's clear too sir." Mr. Filch added.

"Very good." said Dumbledore to Mr. Filch.

"I've done the dungeons. No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle." said Professor Snape.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." said Professor Filtwick.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected?" asked Professor Snape.

"Quite remarkable, yes." agreed Professor Dumbledore.

"Any theories on how he managed it?" Professor Snape asked.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next." said Dumbledore.

"You may recall prior to start of term I expressed concerns about your appointment Professor-" Snape said but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced that the castle is safe and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses." said Dumbledore.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?" asked Professor Snape.

"Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." said Dumbledore.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape**

My godfather was the substitute teacher. Where the hell is Lupin?

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Potter asked. Yeah! Where is he?

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" asked Snape avoiding his question.

"Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." said Snape.

Then he turned on the light and pointed his wand to Weasley's book to page 394.

"Werewolves?" Weasley said in disbelief. Why the hell are we going to learn about Werewolves? What about them? Why did we skipped?

"Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks." said Hermione.

"Quiet." Snape silenced us.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" asked Weasley confused. While they were talking, I made a drawing of Potter during Quidditch that he was hit by a lightning.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf? No one? How's disappointing." asked Snape.

"Please, sir. An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he no longer remember who he is. He'd kill his bestfriend. The werewolf only responds to call of its own kind." Hermione answered.

"Awoooo!" I imitated a werewolf.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That's the second time you've spoken out of term Miss Granger. Are you capable of restraining youself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" asked Snape.

"He's got a point, you know." whispered Weasley to Potter.

"Five points from Gryffindor." said Snape. "As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it."said Snape while I just flew the drawing I made to Potter. We all groaned because of what Snape said.

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." said Potter to Snape. Tsk3.

"Then I suggest you should take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394." said Snape to Harry.

"The term werewolf is a concentration of the Anglo-Saxon word "wer" which means, "man," and "wolf" Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a include being given the power of shape-shifting being bitten by a werewolf." explained Snape.

Then Potter opened the note that I gave him. It was a drawing of him playing Quddditch while the lightning struck him. Later, we had Quidditch.

**GRYFFINDORKS vs. HUFFLEPUFF**

"Go, Harry! Go, Harry!" Hermione cheered.

While Potter's catching the snitch he fell down and Dumbledore saved him.

"Aresto Momentum!" shouted Dumbledore. Then he was sent to the hospital wing.

**AT THE LIBRARY WITH HERMIONE**

"So, how's Potter doing?" I asked her, breaking the scilence.

"Good." She answered.

_"Good?" _I said in disbelief. "Are you ok, Hermione?"

She shooked her head. "Didn't know you and Pansy are together. Care to explain, Draco?"

"I-" I was about to explain but when I saw her eyes she was like going to cry. I sighed.

"Hermione, I don't know what happened. I don't even remember that I asked Pansy, of all people, to be my girlfriend. " I explained. "I don't love her. I'm such a git for asking her to be my girlfriend. When did I ask her to be my girlfriend, Hermione?"

Hermione stayed. She was about to leave. I was going to stop her but she left quickly. I can tell that she was really hurt. I can see jealousy and pain in her eyes. I sighed again and left the library silently.

**HOGSMEADE AGAIN**

Then this weekend, we went again to Hogsmeade. I can't believe it. I _really _can not believe that she chose Weasley. _Weasley of all people. _Are you planning for revenge on me, Hermione? You don't know how much pain you've caused this time. I know I've hurt you but please! You should've understand. I heard Weasley and Hermione talking. Me and my gang are already prepared to tease them.

"It's meant to be the haunted building. Did I mentioned that?" asked Hermione. She has got a lot of explaining to do with me.

"Twice." Weasley replied.

"Do you wnat to move a bit closer?" asked Hermione.

"No, no. I'm fine here." said Ron.

That was my cue.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here? You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasel-bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" I teased them. Hermione was giving me death glares and she was like about to cry. She was like going to yell in front of me and say, "I had _ENOUGH_!"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Weasley ordered me. How dare he ordered me!

"Ooooh. Not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time to teach Weasel-bee, how to respect his superiors." I said to Blaise, Crabbe, Theodore & Goyle.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." said Hermione. Wow! Defending the Weasel. _How romantic._

"How dare you talk to me. You filthy little mudblood!" I said angrily then somebody threw an iceball at me.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Lost your skis Malfoy?" said the familiar voice. I think this is Potter. Correct me if I'm wrong.

"Malfoy! MAlfoy! Wait! Wait." called Crabbe. We both ran off. Then I started following the Golden Trio.

I heard Potty, Weasel and Hermione's voices. I started following behind them silently.

"Those weasels! Never told me about the Marauder's Map." said Weasley about the Weasley twins.

"He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall." said Hermione.

"Aren't you?" asked Hermione to Potter.

"Oh, sure. Along with his Invisibility Cloak." Weasley suggested. An Invisibility Cloak? What the bloody hell is that?

"Oh, look who it is. Madam Rosmerta." said Hermione looking at Madam Rosmerta.

"Ron fancies her!" teased Hermione.

"That's not true!" Weasley disagreed.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Corneliua Fudge.

"Cornelius!" said Professor McGonagall with glee.

"Allow me, minister." said Hagrid.

"Oh, Hagrid." said Fudge.

"Sorry about that." apologized Hagrid.

"Rosmerta, my dear. I hope business is good." said Fudge to Madam Rosmerta.

"It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" said Madam Rosmerta annoyingly.

"We have. We have a killer on the loose." said Fudge.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!" cried Professor McGonagall.

"And what would bring him here?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Harry Potter." answered Fudge.

"Harry Potter?" asked Madam Rosmerta. Then Fude]ge and Professor McGonagall sushed her and went inside the Three Broomsticks. I _was _so curious! Sorry, can't help it.

Then Potter also went inside the Three Broomsticks along with his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Unfortunately the door was shut. They actually didn't see me hid some where.

"No underage wizards allowed in today!" said the talking head.

"Shut the damn door!" said the another talking head.

Then Hermione closed the door and she and Weasel waited outside. I'm tired already of eavesdropping. I'm just going to give Hermione a note. So, I decided to go back to the castle.

**DIVINATION AGAIN WITH PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY**

"Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again." said Professor Trelawney while Weasley was still sleeping.

Then she went to us and she asked us "" Now, what do we have here?"...Then Weasley suddenly woke up.

"Do you mind me trying?" asked Hermione.

"The Grim, possibly." said Hermione.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed that you did not posssess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. Now, you see there. You may be young but your heart is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul is as dry as the pages of the books tto which you desperately cleave." said Professor Trelawney touching her hand and Hermione walked away angrily and we all looked at her. She was so pissed. She hates this class so much.

"Did I said something?" asked Professor Trelawney then class was dismissed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and I were all laughing at my jokes about Hagrid. I stopped laughing when I saw Hermione who's face is now red as a tomatoe.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She said pointing her wand at me.

"Hermione!" Potter said trying to stop her.

"He's not worth it." Weasley said.

Then she lowered her wand. I laughed and the next thing I knew she punched me. PUNCHED ME! How dare she punched me!

"That felt good." I heard her say. I'll have a word with her later. It really hurts, you know!

**AT THE LIBRARY AGAIN WITH HERMIONE**

"It _really _hurts, you know." I said angrily.

"For the 100th time, I am really am sorry, Draco." She apologized. "I was so angry at you, Draco."

"I know."

"We need to go now."

"It's still 7:30 pm, Hermione." I whined. "Curfew's at 9."

"I know, Draco." She sighed. "I just don't want to get caught here with you."

"You're ashamed of me?" I said in disbelief.

"NO! I am definitely not ashamed of you." She said. "It's just that you spend a lot of time with me than Pansy."

"And your _point_ is?"

"My point Draco is that I don't want my friends and other people to say that you're cheating on Pansy because of me."

I was hurt. Really in pain now. So, what? She doesn't want to see me anymore? Fine, then. If this is what she really wants.

"Fine, then. If this is what you want." I said, angrily. I stood up but she grabbed my arm.

"Draco! I didn't want us to stop seeing each other anymore." She said. "What I'm trying to say is _you_ as _Pugface's boyfriend, _should give more time on her. Not me. Everybody will get suspicious."

"Whatever." I said then left her there in the library, with her eyes full of tears.

**HERMIONE's POV**

He'll _never _understand. He's always thinking of the negatives. He won't even let me finish.

Why is he always like this? Always thinking that we have this relationship he and I had.

If only he would give me the chance to explain.

If only he would give me the chance to say what I'm going to say infront of him.

If only...


	4. Fourth Year

I ruined everything again my relationship with Hermione just because of this Pugface, Pansy Parkinson. Why am I so stupid to even ask her to be my girlfriend? I need to ask Blaise. Why can't I even remember?

Hermione left me a letter. Maybe a good bye letter perhaps. I stopped talking to her ever since that day at the library last year.

Dear Draco,

Why are you like this? I mean, why are you always like this?

What I mean is that you always want our relationship to end.

I ended my friendship with you when we were still in our 2nd yr.

Because of you, I ended it. I'm really am sorry. Sorry that I never

understood the letter you gave me in our 2nd yr. The one you told me

that you're going to treat me like dirt? I was in pain that time, Draco.

I was really hurt when you called me a _mudblood._ I cried every night

because of you, Draco. Then I realized this was all childish.

I'm tired of this already, Draco. We always end and start again our friendship.

But you always end up hurting me. Draco, I will never be ashamed of you.

Even though you thought I was. I'm sorry for everything, Draco. I'm really am.

But I think we should finally end up this friendship we have. You always end up hurting me

and I always end up hurting you. You'll always be my best friend, Draco. The best friend no one could

ever have. You'll always be in my heart and memory forever. I think this is good bye, Draco.

Your forever best friend,

Hermione Jean Granger

She'll always be the one to say, "I had enough!". She's always the one to end our friendship. I had enough too. But I-. No, Draco. It's over. Finally over. I can't turn back time anymore. But why do I feel so empty?

Fine then! If she wants it this way. Sigh. Deep, deep sigh. My dad and I are going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. The _mudblood_ will probably be there with her so called friends. _Lovely._

**AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**

"We'll put it this way, when it rains, you'll be the first one to know." My father teased them.

"Father and I went to the Minister's box, my personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" I said happily and arrogantly.

"Don't stand there, Draco!" My father said harshly.

"Do enjoy yourself wearing that scar. While you can." My father threatened Potter. Granger and I glared at each other.

Father and I sat behind the Minister.

"KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" Everybody cheered for the Bulgarian Seeker. I rolled my eyes. Who does he think he is, huh?

I never llke Krum. He is such a dimwit. Wait a minute. Did he just? No! I must be dreaming. Yeah, I was dreaming. Correct me if I'm wrong but did he just smiled and winked at Hermione? I mean, Granger?

Then the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge annnounced:

"Good evening! As Minister of Magic, It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you, to the final 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!" Cornelius Fudge announced and he let the Golden Snitch fly. Then we all clapped our hands.

During the game, father whispered to me that we should be going now. Hmmm. I wonder why. We went back to our tent. Father said he'll be outside for a while.

So, I went outside. I was frightened when I saw everyone yelling and running. There was fire everywhere. Ok, the Death Eaters were here. Father's probably one of them. That means I'm going home by myself.

Why am I suddenly looking for Hermione? Sighed. I care for her too much. I heard her voice.

"This is terrible!" Hermione breathed, but Weasley and Potter had both grabbed her, and they were being pulled by the screaming crowd in all directions.

"What are they?" Potter asked, confused, looking at the people responsible.

"They're Death Eaters, Harry! We have to get out of here!" Hermione yelled.

Potter looked terrified, and I=she looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's go to the forest!" She shouted, and Potter and Weasley nodded in agreement. I started following them and-

"Ow!" Hermione screeched.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" I said in a harsh voice.

"_Malfoy_?" Potter said in disbelief.

"You're going to wear it out, Potter," I said tiredly.

"Can't see a bloody thing," Weasley muttered.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione said, bringing my wand out of my dressing gown and saying, "_Lumos_."

"Well, at least you've got brains," Malfoy said, bringing out his wand too.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley was confused, indeed.

"Following you, no doubt," I said in an obvious way.

"I bet that your parents are out there," Potter said. _My parents? _Please!

"I'd stay clear, if I were you," I said smugly.

"Let's just go guys." Hermione said. "Let's not waste our time here."

I sighed. She didn't notice that I drop a note in her pocket.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Did he just? Never mind. I mean, did he just follow me?

Yeah, right. As if. I feel something in my pocket. There was a note.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry for everything.

-DM

I didn't know what to say to that. I sighed. We can't turn back time anymore, Draco.

**SEPTEMBER 1, 1994**

This year will probably be really _different. _I was now at the compartment sitting next to my best friend, Blaise. I remembered that I have a question to ask him.

"Uhmm, Blaise?" I asked him. He was reading a book this time. Wow, didn't know my best friend loves to read. Just like Hermione. WTH? Did I just? Never mind.

"Yes, Draco?" He didn't turn his attention me. I grabbed him and slid the door open but unfortunately, Pansy was there so she yelled happily, "Draco!" and hugged me. Blaise fell on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Draco." Blaise said angrily and stood up fixing his shirt.

'Sorry, mate.' I mouthed. "Get off of me, Pansy! NOW!"

"Fine." She pouted. "I missed you, Draco." Then she kissed me. Yuck. Need to get away from her now. I pushed her away from me then grabbed Blaise again then went out of the compartmen and went to another empty compartment.

"What the hell is this about now, Draco?"

I sighed. "It's about my relationship with Parkinson."

"What about it?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"How did-" I was uncomfortable. "How did I-"

"How, why, and when did you asked Pansy to be your girlfriend?" Blaise finished for me.

I nodded.

Blaise sighed too. "You see, Draco. I already have the feeling that you fancy the mudblood Grang-"

"Don't call her that!" I growled.

"Really now, Draco?" Blaise said. "Now you are defending her."

"Continue." I said.

"Anyways, you asked Pansy to be your girlfriend after Care of Magical Creatures infront of everybody. Infront of Granger. Then I saw Granger crying and ran as fast as she could. I didn't know why the hell you asked her to be your girlfriend of all people and yet you can't even remember that you asked her. Correct me if I'm wrong, you asked Pansy to be your girlfriend because you saw Granger and Weasley held hands. Am I right, Draco? You got _so_ angry back then."

"Damn it!" I said angrily. "It's all my fault!"

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"I was the one ruined _everything, _Blaise."

"Huh? What do you mean everything, Draco?"

"I ruined my friendship with Hermione."

"WHAT? Your friends with Granger?"

I nodded.

"Bloddy hell." Blaise mutter under his breath. "Bloody hell, Draco!"

"Don't ever say a word to everyone." I threatened Blaise. "Let's go. We're in Hogwarts now."

Blaise was still shocked. When we arrived at Hogwarts, the Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons Academy are also here. Well, well, well. Krum is here. What a _surprise._

**IN THE GREAT HALL**

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement this castle will not be only your home this year, a home with special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore said but he was interrupted by Mr. Filch who was whispering something to him.

And we saw Mr. Filch who was jumping and running to Dumbledore he was whispering something to him then after that he walked away.

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. And now please join me and welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their headmistress, Madame Maxime." while Dumbledore continued, all of us were whispering.

Then the doors were opened and Madame Olympe Maxime went inside with her students. Wow. Bloody hell. Their so hot. But not my type.

"Bloody hell." Blaise muttered. Hahaha! He was hypnotized by those ladies.

I wonder why their Headmistress is a giant. Hmmmmm? She's bigger than Hagrid. Then after the Beauxbatons Academy the Durmstrang Institute were next.

_Great._ Krum. _Perfect. Just perfect. _When Krum entered the Great Hall, he smiled at the mudblood! The _mudblood! _And then He sat down next to _me! UNBELIEVABLE! _

Then we all ate our dinner. But an unexpexted visitor came. His name was Alastor Moody. With a weird face and a little bit scary like Snape. He was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Creepy. He's not like any other teacher. He's a weird man.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore announced. "For this reason, the Ministry have seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the department of International Magical Coorporation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch."

"Up to do due consideration, the Ministry has conclude that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shouldn't be allowed to put their name on the Goblet." Crouch explained. Then all of us started complaining. Actually, I didn't complain at all. Because I think this whole thing is rubbish.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore silenced us. Then he opened the Goblet of Fire. "The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

Ok, whatever. It'll be a long day tomorrow.

**DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS WITH PROFESSOR MOODY**

DADA with the Gryffindorks and some Hufflepuffs. I sat next to Goyle.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions? When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Professor Moody introduced himself to us.

"Three sir." The know-it-all mudblood answered.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked while writing on the blackboard.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-"

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." He said.

"And the Ministry says that you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what they're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnegan!" he shouted at Finnigan. Then we looked at Finnigan. How the bloody hell did he know?

"No way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head!" Finnigan whispered to his seatmate.

"And hear across classrooms!" He threw a piece of chalk at him. Relax, weird man.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" He asked us. But he first asked Weasley. Who is now afraid at him. Really afraid. Tsk3x.

"Weasley!" He exclaimed.

"Yes?" Weasley replied. He was afraid.

"Stand. Give us a curse." He ordered Weasley.

"Uhmmm. My dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh yeah3x. I know your father would know about that. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Perhaps this would show you why." He agreed with Weasley while nodding.

He opened a jar with a spider. I think it's a tarantula. Then he put aan Imperius Curse on it.

"Imperio!" He said then it went to Thomas, to Crabbe. We were all laughing.

"Don't worry! It's completely harmless! If she bites... she's lethal!" He warned us.

Then it went to Parvati, to Ron.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me. Then it went to me.

"Get off! Get off! Get it off!" I said while Goyle was trying to get it off. Potter was clapping his hands. All of them were now laughing at me. How dare he humiliate me! Wait til father hear about this.

"Talented isn't it? What will I do next? Throw it out on the window? Down itself? " Professor Moody said. Then he let the spider jumped aroung and went back to his hand and put it back inside the jar.

"Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the effects of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars?"He explained to us.

"Longbottom is it? Up. Professor Sprout tells me you have an attitude of Herbology." He chose Neville and asked him.

"Yes. Uhmmmmm. The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct! Correct!" He said to Neville. Now he's putting the cruciatus curse on the spider which is torturing Neville.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" He said.

"Stop it! Can't you see! It's bothering him! Stop it!" Hermione stopped at him. Then we all looked at Granger. Then he put the spider on Granger's desk.

"Perhaps, you can give us the last Unfogivable Curse, Miss Granger?" He asked her but Granger just shooked her head eventhough she knows the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said to the spider then the spider was dead.

"Killing Curse. Only one person have known to survived it. And he's sitting in this room." He said while drinking something and looking at Potter. We all looked at Potter. Ah, yes. The boy who lived.

**AT THE LIBRARY**

I don't know what the hell I am doing here. Sigh. There she was. _The mudblood and Krum. _

Wait. Krum? Viktor Krum? What the hell is he doing here in the library? With the _mudblood?_

I leaned on the bookshelves. They're on the other side of the bookshelf. Ok, fine! I was totally eavesdropping.

"Herm-own-ninny." Krum said. It's _HERMIONE! For goodness sake!_

"_Hermione._"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Krum asked her. Did I just hear that right?

"Yes, I would love to go with you." She replied. WTH? You're going with that git who can't even pronounce your name properly?

Then Krum kissed her hand and left. A perfect time to teach the mudblood a lesson.

"Well, well, well." I sneered. "Krum, eh? He is so blind to see that you're a _mudblood._"

"You're just _jealous_, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes at me. It's been months since I haven't seen her rolled her eyes at me. Whatever.

"_Me? Jealous?_!" I said in disbelief. "What's there to be jealous of that git, Krum?"

"Oh, please, Malfoy." She said, annoyinggly.

"Tell me, Granger." I said leaning closer on her. "Do you really like Krum? Or you just said yes to him because he's _famous?_"

She laughed. "Yeah, right, Malfoy. I, unlike you, are not that kind of person who just use other people."

"I never used you, Hermione." I said. Wait. Did I just called her by her first name. She looked up at me.

"Excuse me?" She was shocked. "I-I have to go."

I just let her leave like that. She didn't notice that I watched her leave. Why does it have to be like this?

If only she would let me explain everything.

If only she would understand how I exactly feel about her.

If only.

**AT THE GREAT HALL**

It was now the time to announce the three champions for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Everyone settle down please. Now the moment we all been waiting for. The champion selection." Dumbledore said then he turned off the lights.

Then the first parchment fell down.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said and he congratulated Krum. We all cheered for him.

Then the next piece of parchment fell.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbldore said.

"The Hogwart's champion, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced and we both hugged each other, we all cheered for him. and Dumbledore congratulated him and Diggory went to the waiting room where Fleur and Viktor was.

"EXCELLENT!" Dumbledore bellowed. "We now have our three champions."

Strange because all went silent. There was another piece of parchment. Hey! There should be only THREE CHAMPIONS! Not four, dimwit!

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. I shooked my head. Saint Potter? _Seriously. _He's still fourteen for Merlin's sake!

I saw Granger's face. It was all blanked. She was frightened and shocked indeed. Everybody was. Because it said that there should only be three and now four?

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore bellowed. Then finally Potter cam forward. No one even cheered nor clapped for him. Serves him right! He desrved it!

"HE'S A CHEAT!" one of the students yelled.

"HE'S NOT EVEN 17 YET!" the other student yelled. He is a cheater that is.

They are definitely arguing there right now. How the hell Potter did it?

**THE NEXT DAY**

I actually made badges for Potty. He's will _surely _love it! Whatever. This is going to be really fun! I can't wait to see his bloody face!

There he is! Saint Potty's here!

"Hey, Potter!" I calledhim. He turned around and looked at me.

"Love the budges Potter?"

"Yeah, I do _love_ them, thank you very much." He said sarcastically.

"Let's go Harry." The mudblood Granger whispered to Potty. "He's not worth it."

"Want one, Granger?" I asked handing out a badge for her. "It'll make you _famous._"

"Well, I don't _really _need that stupid badge to make me _famous _anymore." She replied. "Cause I already am."

"Watch your words, mudblood!"

"Don't call her that, Malfoy!"

"I can call her whatever I want, Potter!"

Then both started cursing each other. He hit me but I missed it. Then I accidentally hit Granger. THAT WAS MEANT FOR POTTER! If only she wasn't there. Stupid mudblood Granger.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I HATE HIM! I REALLY REALLY HATE HIM FOR MAKING MY TEETH LARGE!

I will really curse him to oblivion. He will surely pay.

He _will _pay! I am so angry that it makes me want to punch him on the face just like Third year.

I caaaaan't wait to see him get hurt in the Yule Ball. I really can't wait.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I heard that Weasley and Potter are not yet on speaking terms with each other. I bet Weasley was also jealous. I mean, who wants to be one of those champions anyway? He's just bloody insecure that's why Potter cheated.

I saw Potter again. He was definitely not in a good mood. He was definitely in a bad mood. And TENSE. Tsk3. Poor, Potty. Scared of a Tournament. Maybe he's fired to lose this Tournament. Because he thinks thart everybody will not praise him anymore.

I was just sitting on a tree. My gang was under it. I was just happily watching Potter so tense and frightened. Tsk3x. Need to teach him a lesson.

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. See, I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!" I smirked.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS MALFOY!" He yelled at me angrily _and _pushed me! HOW DARE HE PUSHED ME!

"HE'S VILE AND CRUEL! AND YOU'RE JUST PATHETIC!" Potter added. I can't control my temper anymore.

"Pathetic." I scowled. I put my wand out and was about to hex him.

I didn't noticed Moody was there. He bloody turned me into a FERRET!

I heard _her_ laugh. This is so bloody embarrassing! Wait til father hears about this. He _humiliated _me infront of everyone! Stupid, Potter. Stupid, Moody.

"You stinky, cowardly!" Professor Moody said jumping me up and down. He even put me in Crabbe's pants! HE WILL PAY!

"Professor Moody!" I heard Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Teaching." Professor Moody replied.

"Is that-Is that a student?" Professor McGonagall said, frightened.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Professor Moody answered.

Thank you, Professor McGonagall! For turning me back into my human form. You will be rewarded soon.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" I said and ran away. But I heard him say, ""I WILL TELL STORIES ABOUT YOUR FATHER! YOU CRAZY HAIRED BOY!""

HE WILL PAY! HE WILL SURELY PAY! MY hair is now ruined!

And I just can't believe Granger laughed at me! How dare she laughed at me.

**BEFORE THE YULE BALL**

We were all asking others to be one our dates to the prom. Yeah, and I can't believe that Granger is already taken by that git. I ended up taking Pansy. I had no choice. She was, after all, my girlfriend. I have to treat her as my girlfriend.

I almost forgot that she was my girlfriend. I have not been treating her all because of mudblood Granger. Stupid mudblood. Ruined my life. She did ruin my life.

If only I haven't met her or made friends with her, my life wouldn't be so bloody confusing and hard.

If only I didn't have this stupid crush on her.

If only.

**THE YULE BALL**

The Yule Ball was the worst ball ever! Wanna know why?

I have to admit, because the mudblood Grranger was beautiful tonight. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Krum was still ugly as ever. He's 18 for goodness sake!

Granger didn't think twice to go with him.

I AM NOT JEALOUS. Why would I be? She's a mudblood for goodness sake!

And I already have a girlfriend! Wait a minute. Is that her and Weasley? _Fighting_?

"He's using you." Weasley said. Using her? _Really?_

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself!" Granger argued.

"Doubt it. He's way too old." Weasley said. I have to agree with Weasley this time.

"What? That's what you think?" Granger said in disbelief. He's actually right, Granger.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Weasley replied.

"You know the solution, then, don't you?" Granger asked Weasley. Please don't kiss. Don't kiss. It'll ruin the show.

"Go on." Weasley said.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Granger said already crying.

"Well... that... that's completely off the point..." Weasley shrugged.

"Harry." Weasley said looking at Potter. It's like Potter doesn't know what's going on with the world right now.

"Where have you been? Never mind. Off to bed! Both of you!" Granger ordered Potter. Then they both left her there with bucket of tears.

"RON! YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!" Granger yelled at Weasley.

There she was. All alone sitting on the stairs. Crying. Tsk3x. Poor, Granger. Wait. Why do I have to feel pity on her? When I shouldn't be.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." I shooked my head. She looked up and saw none other than me. I was infront of her.

"I am in no mood to play games with you Malfoy." She said, while sobbing. I looked around and it was just the two of us here.

So, I sat down next to her and hugged her. Sigh. I missed her already.

"M-Malfoy?" She looked up at me again.

"Shhh." I silenced her.

"Draco." She whispered my name.

I stopped hugging her then brushed away her tears with my thumbs. "You shouldn't be crying over that Weasel."

"He's not worth it, Hermione." I whispered and looked at her. "You deserve someone better."

"But-" She began to talk but stopped when she looked at me in the eyes. "I l-like him."

"Like what I said: You deserve someone better."

"Who, Draco?"

Without having second thoughts. I kissed her. I was in love with her all along. I stopped kissing her and looked at her with love in my eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked her and then she kissed me back.

We stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

I stood up and offered her my hand, "Dance with me, Hermione."

And then she took it. I first took her outside the Qudditch field and started dancing with her. The night was full of stars in the sky shining brightly. We didn't even noticed that a shooting star fall from the sky. We didn't care about everyone else at this moment.

All we cared about was just the two of us.

* * *

READ & REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :))


	5. Fifth Year

Things are different this year. I heard Potter _was_ expelled. He deserved it. Thank God that he was expelled. I will no longer see his bloody face anymore.

And yeah. I broke up with Pansy at the end of the year. Since I started dating Hermione. Well, I don't really know what to call her. But I guess she's already my girlfriend.

Yes, I cheated with Pansy. But I don't really care about her. I just realized that I just used Pansy to make Hermione jealous.

Sigh. My old life's back. I have Hermione all by myself. No one else can have her. Only, I can have her. NO ONE ELSE.

Not Weasley, not Mclaggen, not Potter. Only me. I will not hurt her. I will _never _hurt her. NEVER.

If someone will hurt her, I will Avada him. I am _SERIOUS. _This is definitely not some kind of a sick joke I'm playing at.

I'm not playing jokes at all. If she'll cheat on me. I don't know what to do anymore.

A part of me wants to Avada myself. I know, I know. I know that I am so EMOTIONAL.

I just really love her. Also, Potter survived the Tournament. Only that Diggory died at Third task last year.

**SEPTEMBER 1, 1995**

I can't believe that I'm going to see her again. I was now at the same compartment sitting next to Blaise. I still have the not she sent me this morning.

_I miss you, Draco._

_-Hermione _

Then I received another note from her again this morning.

_Meet me outside of the compartment now._

_-Hermione_

I grinned. So, I went outisde then I felt hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked.

"Hermione." I answered. Then she hugged me.

"I missed you, Draco."

"I missed you too, Hermione."

Then we both kissed for a while and we both smiled.

"I guess I'll just see you later at school." She said sadly.

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Hermione." I said to her.

"I love you too, Draco." She smiled and winked at me and then left.

It's going to be a long year.

**AT THE GREAT HALL**

We were now at the Great Hall, eating dinner.

I noticed that there was a note on my lap.

I picked it it and saw the familiar writing. Then I realized that it was from Hermione.

I grinned and began to read. I read it under my table so that no one can see it.

_Meet me at the library tonight at 8._

_-Hermione_

I scanned at the Gryffindor table. There she is. She looked up at me when she saw me looking at her. She smiled at me then I smiled back.

**AT THE LIBRARY WITH HERMIONE**

"I missed you so much, Draco." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Hermione." I grinned at her. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, brilliant." She said. "But not really that brilliant since we can't spend the summer together. Since, you know."

I sighed. "Yeah. I wonder what my father will say about this. About what I'm doing."

"He's your father, Draco." She said as she sat down next to me. "He'll understand. I hope."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "He'll NEVER understand, Hermione! All he cares about is the blood status. And blah blah blah."

Hermione sighed. "I forgot that all he cared about was the blood status."

"He was the one who taught me to hate you, Hermione." I said sadly looking at her. "He was the one who even taught me to hate mudbloods."

Hermione was silent. Speechless.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." I said truthfully while caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you in the past."

And then she kissed me with full of love and care.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! Ahahahaha! :)) Will be updating soon. Thanks so much for those people who reviewed. Happy reading everyone! =')


	6. Sixth Year

**FLASHBACK**

What's happening to me? It's like, I don't know who I am anymore. I know I have Hermione already but.

I suddenly feel scared, frightened, sick, nervous. Why am I feeling this way? I am so confused.

I was in my room. I have a lot of things in my mind right now. About Hermione, about my-

I was interrupted by none other than my mother. Her eyes were red. Had she been crying?

"What's wrong, mother?" I asked her. Then she sat down on the bed next to me.

"You already know that your father's in Azkaban, right Draco?" She began talking. I nodded. What is she going on about now?

"What is it that your'e trying to tell me, mother?" I asked again.

"Oh, Draco! You're the only who could save me and your father. You're going to be like him by Christmas."

My face was all blank.

"You're going to be a Death Eater like your father, Draco." She explained. "I don't want you to become one but it's the only way to save our family, Draco."

I just nodded. Then after a few seconds my mother left. Then I saw a note where mother sat.

Dear Draco,

Son, I'm sorry but you have to be like me. You're going to be a Death Eater.

Your mission is to kill Dumbledore by Christmas.

You must not fail, Draco. Or else, the Dark Lord will kill me. Will kill you and your mother.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

**BACK TO REALITY**

I have never been so afraid in my entire life.

_Hermione. _I don't want to hurt her. But I have to tell her.

But I can't tell her. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lie to her.

So what am I going to do then? Hell, I'm not breaking up with her.

But it's the only way so that I can concentrate on my mission.

But I don't want to hurt her. I _never_ wanted to hurt her. I don't want to see her cry just because of me.


	7. Hermione's POV

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I was sitting here all alone in the about everything. Thinking about how Draco and I got together. And now it's like he's been ignoring me.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he ignoring? Did I do something wrong to hurt him? I beginning to cry. I hate it when he ignores me.

It's like nothing happened at all. Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger is head over heals with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Who would have thought that Draco and I will end up together? Harry and Ron? They don't even got a clue about me and Draco.

But, Harry's starting to get suspicious. Suspicious about Draco. He said that he always keep disappearing on the Maureder's Map.

For me? It's absolutely insane! I mean, why the heck would Draco, be wandering around the halls at night? I mean, he will surely tell me everything.

About what he has been doing the past couple of weeks. This is absolutely insane! And Harry's accusing Draco that he's a Death Eater.

That's rubbish. Rubbish!

_What if it's true? What if Harry's not lying at all?_

Said a voice in my head.

Harry? Harry's not lying at all? He's accusing my _boyfriend, _that he is a Death Eater! And you're telling me that he might be right?

_But what if it's TRUE?_

Oh my God. No! It can't be true. He will never lie to me.

Then I started crying, packed my things with me and left the library.

Until I bumped into someone. None other than, Blaise Zabini. Draco's bestfriend.

"Watch where you're going, _will you_?" He yelled angrily. Well, someone's in a bad mood.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my things. Well, what do you know? He even helped me!

"Oh, it's you, Granger." He said, boringly and rolled his eyes too.

"Zabini." I nodded.

"Have ya seen, Draco?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, surprisingly. I shooked my head and answered, "No, I haven't seen him. Why?"

_"Never mind.__" _He said. "It's useless."

He was about to leave but I grabbed his arm to ask more questions.

"You knew about me and Draco?"

"Duh, Granger! He's my bestfriend. Actually, he didn't tell me everything about this. I just figured it all out." He smirked.

"Dimwit." I mumbled.

"Likewise." He shrugged. How dare he!

"What's going on with Draco, now a days?" I asked.

"I dunno." He replied and shrugged. "We haven't talk since school started."

"You sure?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He nodded. "A hundred percent sure, Hermione." He winked at me then left.

I was about to stop him agian but he was so fast. Did he just called me by my first name? Ahahaha! I must be dreaming. _Yeah, right. _Guess me and Zabini, no, Blaise are friends now. He's really one observant guy.


	8. Curiosity killed the cat

**HERMIONE**

He is still ignoring me! I can't take it anymore! Why the hell is he ignoring me? I am his _girlfriend_! I, Hermione Jean Granger is _Draco Malfoy's _girlfriend. And he is not supposed to ignore me!

I AM SO FRUSTRATED. I want to yell at him infront of everybody of everybody now here in the Great Hall. _My boyfriend _is just there. Sitting next to Blaise.

Taalking to Blaise. Blaise saw me looking at them and gave me an apologetic look. Draco didn't see that. I can't take it anymore.

I walked out of the Great Hall as fast as I could. I ignored Harry and Ron calling my name.

The last thing I saw was Blaise started following me and Draco was just sitting there. He doesn't even care at all.

I was heading to the lake. I cried so hard. Screaming all the pain he had cause to hurt me.

I didn't even noticed that Blaise comforted me. I continued crying and crying and crying while Blaise was sushing me.

"Shhh, Hermione." Blaise whispered to me. Why is he helping me? He shouldn't have pity on me.

"Why are you helping me, Blaise?" I looked up to him and asked.

"Because a boyfriends _should not_ treat his girlfriend like this." He answered.

"Thank you, Blaise." I whispered.

"Anytime, Hermione." Then he stood up and asked, "Dance with me, Hermione?"

I laughed, nodded and took his hand. Then we silently danced together without music.

Little did they know that someone was watching them and it is none other than Draco Malfoy.

**IN WHEN DRACO MALFOY CONFRONTED BLAISE ZABINI**

Blaise was about to go to his room but was stopped by Draco Malfoy who began to speak.

"Had fun tonight, Balsie?" Draco asked Blasie. He didn't even bother looking at him. He was just looking at the fire with full of anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean, mate?" Blaise was so confused.

"Like you don't know what I mean, Blaise." Draco said angrily. He stood up and faced his bestfriend with his wand at his right hand and his fists clenched.

"Seriously, Draco?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the way you look at her, Blaise." Draco said, angrily. He coouldn't take it anymore, He was in so much pain right now. He like about to punch his bestfriend on the face.

"Now what _'her'_ are we talking about exactly, Draco?" His so-called bestfriend asked.

"My girlfriend, you bastard!"

"Really now? I'm the bastard? Last time I checked Draco, you were the bastard!"

"Enlighten me, Blaise!"

"Ignoring Hermione? Let her cry every night just because of you?" Blaise shooked his head. "That's not the way to treat your girlfriend like that, Draco. And I don't bloody know what the hell is wrong with you this year, Draco."

"Must you know _everything _Blaise? We may be bestfriends but you don't know _everything _about me. So, stop acting like you know everything about me!"

"Draco, we were _bestfriends _since we were little, Draco. _Little._"

"I know that." Draco sighed. "_Just stay away from her_."

"I can't promise you that, Draco." Blaise shooked his head again. "Hermione needs somebody to lean on, it will be _ME._"

"Are you deaf?" Draco yelled at him silently. "She's _MY GIRLFRIEND, _Blaise!"

"I'm not deaf, Draco." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I love her, Blaise." Draco sighed closing his eyes. "I really do."

"I know that." Blaise said.

"Just stay away from her." Draco begged.

"I'll try." Blaise shrugged.

The conversation ended when Blaise went to his bed and sleep. Leaving Draco Malfoy who was so frustrated because of him.

He was now in deep thought. He did hurt Hermione a lot. He was now thinking on how to to tell Hermione the truth.

He just needed time to think of it.

* * *

I know, I know that I'm so fast in updating & some chapters are so short. Sorry about that. My goal was to finish this story before Christmas. Funny, right? I actually have a surprise for you guys this Christmas break! You guys just have to wait. I'll be updating again soon. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I appreciate all of them. It makes me wanna write more :)

Xoxo,

eoz16


	9. Of Jealousy & Anger

So, here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry that it's kinda OOC. Or it's really OOC.

I'll try not to make it OOC. Don't cha worry! I'm going to make another story like this..

AND it won't be OOC anymore. Thank you so much for the people who reviewed!

I really appreciate it even though I only got 6 as long as there are people who reviewed.

It makes me wanna write more :)

HAPPY READING! :)

**

* * *

**

**BLAISE'S POV**

So Draco wants me to stay away from his girlfriend. But why can't I stop it? It's _is_ true. I fell in love with Hermione since 1st year. But Draco got her first.

It was _too late. I'm so stupid. _And Draco's very good in acting. Great! Now I'm starting to hate my bestfriend just beacuse of that.

I just let her go. Yeah, right. If you love someone, you should let them go. Blah blah blah.

Sigh. So, what's next? I'm going to start ignoring Hermione? And it will crush her heart even more?

I can't actually do that. But it's the only way. Sigh. I am going to break her heart even more.

There she was. Waiting for me at the lake. She was definitely surprise to see me.

"BLAISE!" She yelled happily and hugged me so tight that she won't let me go.

I was the one who pulled her away lightly. She was disappointed.

"Hermione." I sighed, sadly.

"What is it Blaise?" Hermione asked me eagerly. "What are you going to tell me?"

"I-" I was stopped when I looked at her lovely chocolate brown eyes. "WE ARE DONE, HERMIONE!"

"B-Blaise?" Hermione was shaking. "W-Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that Hermione." I sighed. Hermione started crying.

"First Draco, now YOU." Hermione said, sobbing.

I hugged her. I don't regret hugging her. I don't care if Draco- Speak of the devil. I turned around and saw him with his wand at me. Hermione was at my back.

"_Let go of her, Blaise_." Draco said angrily.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried.

"I didn't hurt her, Draco." I said bravely.

"Yeah, I know you didn't" Draco said stating the obvious. "Didn't I told you to stay away from my girlfriend, Blaise?"

"Draco?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Yeah, you did." I nodded. "That's what I was supposed to do but I can't hurt her even more, Draco."

"I love Hermione, Blaise." Draco said truthfully. "I really do love her and I hope she knows that."

"Oh, really?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't we ask Hermione who she really love."

"That's unfair, Blaise." Hermione whispered.

"It's unfair cause you can't say Draco's name at all." I rolled his eyes.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered to hurt with full of betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

"Blaise." Hermione pursed her lips. "This is just selfish."

"Just tell us the truth already, Hermione!" I yelled at her.

"I-"

"YOU WHAT?"

"BLAISE-" Draco was about to say something.

"SHUT UP DRACO!"

"I. LOVE. DRACO." Hermione said word by word.

My heart sank. "Wh-what?"

"I SAID-"

"Enough." I said angrily and left. Never look back.

**DRACO**

I-I don't know what to say. When Blaise left, Hermione and I were both silent. Speechless.

So, I was the one who broke the scilence.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Hermione." I closed my eyes. Can't even look at her because I am so ashamed of myself for causing her a lot of pain. "I really am."

* * *

I'll be updating again soon maybe this weekend :) DON'T FORGET TO R & R! PLEASE, NO RUDE COMMENTS! THANKS! :)

xoxo,

eoz16


	10. A Conversation with Blaise Zabini

**HERMIONE**

I need to talk to Blaise. Tell him that I was sorry for everything. Draco and I are a bit ok now. We just had a cool-off for now.

Thank God, that Draco realized that he hurt me a lot. Draco bloody Malfoy. He made me fall inlove with him.

Well, I couldn't really omplain about that. Blah blah blah. There's a thin line between love and hate. Blah blah blah.

He was my bestfriend, though. How did we became friends? I honestly don't know. I couldn't stop worrying about Draco.

He's in great danger right now. He has a mission to complete. A mission that won't be able to complete.

He was indeed right. No one can help him. But I still want him to let me try to help him.

If only that he would let me try. Harry was always right from the beginning. I just wasn't listening.

Harry was just so annoying. Keep on ranting about Draco being a Death Eater. Even Ron agrees with me that Draco was not a Death Eater.

He is just sixteen! Only sixteen! But I still can't believe why would Voldemort let a sixteen year old to be a Death Eater?

I really, really want to help Draco. Some of his friends wants to help him too. But he keeps on pushing people away.

Please stop pushing people away, Draco. Sigh. I was just having a walk around Hogwarts.

And when I reached the lake, I saw none other than Blaise Zabini himself.

Writing something. I bet he was writing an essay or his diary. Perfect time to talk to him.

So, I went to him and sat next to him leaning on the tree too.

"Hermione." He nodded.

"Blaise." I smiled at him.

"What brings you here?" He asked me while he was writing. Not bothering to look at me at all.

"To apologize." I answered him.

"And what is there to apologize?" He still won't look at me. He was not even interested that I brought up this topic. He wasn't not interested at all.

"Look, Blaise." I began to explain. I don't care if he won't look at me at all. "I'm sorry I didn't know that's what you exactly feel about me."

"_Lovely_." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I just want to tell you that I'm sorry and I appreciate what you've done for me." I said sadly.

_He just shrugged!_ HOW DARE HE!

"You don't care at all?" I said in disbelief.

"Why would anyone care for someone that they don't love you back and just try to apologize to you? It's just not worth it." He shrugged.

I gasped. "How dare you! I'm trying my best to apologize here and make it up to you! And you just not seem to care at all?"

"It's useless." He said simply. _What?_

"WHAT?" I was angry. Very angry. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BLAISE? I AM APOLOGIZING TO YOU, PROPERLY AND YET YOU JUST DON'T BOTHER TO LISTEN AT ALL!"

I yelled at him. And started crying. I can't take it anymore. I saw Blaise closed his eyes. He was ashamed to look at me like this.

He sighed and said, "Hermione, thanks for uhm apologizing but I just don't want to talk to you right now."

"Blaise." I closed my eyes and tears began to fall. "I just want to tell you again and again that I'm really am sorry that I hurt you a lot. I'm sorry that I don't like you back. Draco & I are actually bestfriends, Blaise. And I know you know that. We _both _know that."

"Yeah, I _know _that." Blasie said boringly and rolled his eyes.

"Blaise, please! I need your friendship back." I begged.

He sighed again and said, "_Fine_. I am just not yet ready to be friends with you again. But I'll try."

I grinned at him and hugged him so tight that I'll never let go. "Thanks for everything, Blaise." I whispered to him and silently cried.

he hugged me tighter. "I missed you and I'm really am sorry."

Then both let each other go and began talking about my relationship with Draco.

"So, where's Draco?" Blaise asked, now looking at me. I smiled at him and answered, "In his common room."

"Oh." Was all he could say. "So, uhm, you guys srill together right?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Yes." I nodded. "Why?"

"Just asking." Blasie said quickly.

"Blaise." I sighed. "You can't just wait for me forever, you know. And I'll always be with Draco."

"Forever can end, we just don't know when." Blaise replied.

"I know that, Blaise." I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you writing about anyways?"

"Doing my essay on Transfiguration and Potions." Blaise said. "It's due nextweek. I need to get it done before the deadline."

"Oh." I said.

"Hermione." Blaise started to say. "I'm really, really am sorry for what I've done to you."

I nodded at him. "I forgive you."

"You forgive other people easily." Blaise shooked his head.

"Not all." I shrugged. "It just depends on the situation."

"True." He agreed with me. "I want to get to know you more, Hermione. Since I arlready have a little time to get to know you."

"Me too, Blaise." I smiled at him.

"What's your favorite color?" Blaise was the first to ask.

"Pink is my favourite color. What about yours, Blaise?"

"Black. It's always been black."

"Why black, Blaise?"

"I like the color balck since I was five. There's actually no answer why my favourite color is Black."

"Who was your first girlfriend?" I suddenly asked a question like this. His eyes widened.

"I-I-I don't want t-to talk about h-her." He stuttered. He was uncomfortable to talk about her.

"Sure, I won't force you." I shrugged.

"Ok, fine." He sighed. "My first girlfriend was actually Daphne Greengrass. 6 months."

"Really?" I was shocked. Daphne Greengrass? Is she that beautiful? "She is kinda beautiful to me."

"She's _beautiful_ to _you?_!" Blaise growled. "SHE'S A SLUT, I TELL YOU!"

"She cheated on you?" I guessed.

"_Obviously_." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No." He shooked his head. "It's over. THE PAST IS THE PAST. I don't want to do anything with her anymore. I mean, we dated in 5th yr and that is enough. "

"Sorry that I brought it up."

"Don't worry about it. I am just so stupid to fall in love with her."

"She cheated on you with?"

"She cheated on me with Theodore Nott."

"She is so thick!"

"She's actually going out with Nott now." Blaise said annoyingly. "I don't bloody care about them."

"Ok, uhm. Let's just change the topic."

"Draco really loves you, Hermione." Blaise said truthfully. "So, don't waste the relationship you have with him."

"I know that." I said.

"I know you want the truth on how I feel about you, Hermione." Blaise took a deep breath and said, "I was in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you when we were in our 1st year. I didn't get the chance to tell you before Draco did. You are breathtakingly beautiful, Hermione. You are far from ugly. And thank God, Draco noticed that."

I silent the moment he told me the truth. He still continued and looked at me, "I-I know we'll never be together. Thanks for everything, Hermione. Take care of Draco for us. You're really are a good friend, Hermione. I'll always remember you."

I looked up at him and hugged him again. Like what they all say, "If you love someone, you have to let them go."

* * *

DONE writing this chapter! I'm ready for Chapter 11! :D

REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you very much! Happy Christmas to all of you! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	11. Explanations Part 1

**DRACO**

Where the hell is Blaise? I've been waiting for him in the Common Room for almost 2 hours already. And it's 4 in the afternoon, for Merlin's Sake!

I'm tired of waiting cause I still need to do my unfinish business of mine. That's why I had a cool-off with Hermione.

She's still my girlfriend though. But it's like I broke up with her all because of this.

So what am I going to do next? WHERE THE HECK IS HE?

Oh, how I wish he didn't tell Hermione about my mission. But I think Hermione know already because of her being a KNOW-IT-ALL.

My KNOW-IT-ALL girlfriend. _Hermione Jean Granger_. The most breathtakingly beautiful girl in Hogwarts.

I have never been so lucky before in my life. I want to marry her after this war. I want her to wait for me.

She is my distraction. That's why I can't do my mission. But I have to do it now. I need to forgot her.

But it's not that easy to forget someone you love the most. Stupid Voldemort.

Sigh. Where is Blaise? I really do need him. For now. But where the heck is he?

There he is now. Just walked inside the common room. I looked up and glared at him.

He just grinned like an idiot to me. What the heck is wrong with him? Didn't he know that I was waiting for him for like two hours?

"Stop grinning like an idiot, mate." I said annoyingly.

Then that's the time he gave me his attention. Good boy!

"Huh?" Blaise said, confused. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Don't 'What do you mean, Draco?' me!" I growled.

"Sorry, mate." Blaise just apologized to me. That _git_! He will pay! He will surely pay for making me wait for him for two hours!

"Didn't you know that I have been waiting for you for almost TWO hours?" I said angrily.

"Let's just go to the Great Hall right now, Draco." He just grinned at me! STILL GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?

So I just shrugged it off and went inside the Great Hall. We were greeted by none other than the Weasel and my girlfriend who were already fighting.

I was about to punch Weasley but was stopped because of what he just said.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY! EVEN HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH DRACO MALFOY!" Weasley bellowed. Enough for all of us to hear.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME! WHY DO YOU CARE IF MY BOYFRIEND'S DRACO MALFOY?" Hermione yelled back.

"I CARE BECAUSE HE IS OUR ENEMY! A SON OF A DEATH EATER(Everyone gasped)! DON'T TELL ME THAT IT NEVER BOTHER YOU THAT HE HAS BEEN CALLING YOU A MUDBLOOD FOR YEARS?" Weasley said angrily. He was now red as his hair.

"Ron, stop it." Potter was trying to help.

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. "YES IT BOTHERED ME THAT HE'S BEEN CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD! I AM NOT BLIND, RONALD! DRACO'S CHANGED!"

"OH! SO IT'S DRACO NOW?" Weasley gritted his teeth. There were both the center of attraction now. Everybody was looking at me.

"That's my name, _Weasley_." I sneered. Then the next thing I knew, the Weasel punched me! Wow! Think he's strong enough, eh?

I punched him back as hard as I could. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT, WEASLEY!" I yelled at him angrily when he was on the floor in so much pain. Everyone was shocked even more when I said that. Goosips and whispers starts now.

"DRACO, RON! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Hermione cried and was now in bucket of tears..

"50 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley." Snape hissed.

"Detention for the both of you tonight." Professor McGonagall added.

Dumbledore just shooked his head. Blaise was shocked and didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Like what I said, I just want to surprise everyone. Yup! There's part 2!

I want to make this story a little bit longer.

I'll just continue this tomorrow.. :]

REVIEW! THANKS! :))

-eoz16


	12. Explanations Part 2

**HERMIONE**

I-I c-can't believe R-Ron j-just d-d-did that to me. I knew he was jealous from the beginning.

If Ron didn't do that to me then none of this would happen. I was actually now at the Hospital Wing, comforting and worrying about Draco.

I patted his arms. But when I touched his left arm, I felt something. Something that is horrible. I looked around first, if Madame Pomfrey was here.

Thankfully, she wasn't here yet. I got the chance to see it. I rolled up his left sleeve. And there it was. The Dark Mark. I saw it with my own eyes.

How could he? How could he lie to me like that? I was shaking right. It's like I want to kill him. He's now a Death Eater.

I sat down and started to cry. Draco suddenly woke up. When he woke up, he noticed that his left sleeve was rolled up.

He was shocked and ashamed to look at me.

"I never wanted this, Hermione." Draco said, while his eyes were closed. "I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice, Draco." I argued. "If only you told me the truth that you are one and if only you didn't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco apologized. "But I have to do what I have to do."

"We can go to Dumbledore, Draco!" I suggested. "He will help you! We will helo you!"

"Dumbledore?" He was shocked. "You're joking!"

"_Please_, Draco." I begged. "_I love you_."

Draco shooked his head and kissed me on my forehead. "_I love you, Hermione_. Just leave me alone for now. I need some rest."

I nodded and left him there in deep thought.

**DRACO**

I hurt her again. The worst is that I lied to her. I love her, I really do. But the only thing left to do is to break up with her.

I walked out of the Hospital Wing and went to the Room of Requirements. The Vanishing Cabinet was almost done.

After the finishing touches, I went to the boy's bathroom and started to cry. I'm leaving tomorrow.

I am leaving her tomorrow. Tonight, I am going to her room, kiss her on the forehead and whisper "Goodbye, Hermione."

I also wrote a goodbye letter for her. To remember me by. While I was crying, I look at myself on the mirror.

A Malfoy shouldn't cry. But I can't take it anymore. While I was looing at it, I saw a familiar looking boy.

It was none other than Potter. I was the first one to hex him then we both started hexing each other.

But there was this unknown spell Potter used on me.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Was the last thing I heard him yell and then everything went black.

**HARRY**

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I yelled at Malfoy. I was so angry at him that I accidentally used the spell on him.

Of all the spells, I used that one. I was definitely curious from the beginning I saw the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Then Snape was there. Trying to heal Malfoy. Snape glared at me suspiciously. I just walked out of the bathroom.

Malfoy was indeed covered with blood. I was still angry at Hermione for not telling me that she has a secret relationship with Malfoy all along.

Hermione's going to hate me for this, for sure. I can't control my temper on Malfoy, a while ago.

That was the first time I used the spell on Malfoy of all people. I am still curious about this book.

I don't care what other people think, but I still accuse and blaming Malfoy of being a Death Eater.

That's why Hermione's been defending him all the time. With the exception of Ron.

"_He's only sixteen, Harry_!" I remembered Hermione arguing with me.

And now, I was shocked when Ron yelled at Hermione about Malfoy being a "A Son of a Death Eater and Malfoy being a Death Eater."

You see, Ron has fallen in love with Hermione since 3rd yr. No, since we met Hermione. He just doesn't have the guts to tell her.

What a git my bestfriend is. Before I went to the boy's bathroom, I visited Ron. He was in pain. Ron and Malfoy fought at the Great Hall during dinner.

Fighting over Hermione. Sure, Hermione was beautiful, smart and funny but she's still a sister to me. Ginny's the one love.

But it was hard to be with Ginny. I don't want her to get hurt just because of me. I don't want Voldemort to touch her or his Death Eaters.

Ron still needs time to accept my relationship with Ginny. Ginny changed so much this year. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

It was unexpected. I never noticed it before ever since I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets.

Lots of boys would love to go out with her. She recently broke up with Dean. It was a shock because Ginny told me that they fought because of me.

And that is when I realized Ginny loves me too. But I still need to protect. To keep her out of danger.

Sigh. I have a bad feeling that Hermione is waiting for me in the Common Room and will start confronting me.

**HERMIONE**

I heard Harry used a spell on Draco. He hexed him. No, he hurt him badly. I don't know if I could forgive Harry.

I am now sitting on the couch with my eyes in the fire, waiting for Harry. After a few seconds, Harry was here.

I stood up and put my and at him. His hands up in the air.

"I-I can explain, Hermione." Harry said.

"Explain what, Harry?" I yelled at him. "You hurt him badly!"

"Look." Harry started to explain. "You know how much I hate Malfoy, Hermione-"

"That's no excuse!" I argued.

"If you'll let me explain-" He was about to explain again but she interrupted me.

"Go on then! EXPLAIN!" I said to him angrily.

"I was out of control-" He began to say but I interrupted him again.

"As always." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't explain then if you'll keep on interrupting me." He shrugged.

"Fine." I said with my arms crossed. "Continue and I won't interrupt."

"I know that all of you know that I absolutely hate Malfoy, but I never wanted to kill him." He said calmly. "But if I had the chance, I would."

My jaw dropped. "Kidding." He laughed quickly. "Just kidding." He thinks that this is a joke?

I glared at him. Harry sighed and said, "Hermione, it was an accident. I was so angry at him. I can't control my temper anymore."

"That's what I thought." I sighed and walked away from him. But before I walked away, I faced him and said, "I'm going to bed." He nodded.

**HARRY**

She really does love Malfoy. I don't know if i'll ever accept this kind of relationship she has with him.

She never even told me about this.

**RON**

What a morning. I am still in the Hospital Wing with Malfoy. Malfoy of all people. He is a bloody Death Eater! For Merlin's Sake!

I mean, why would Hermione fall in love with him of all people? I should've told her how I felt about her.

Sorry for my stupidity. I never love Lavender as my girlfriend. I know, I know that I am such a git of using her to make Hermione jealous.

But it seems that it never work at all. yes, yes I am a dimwit. But to me, she never feel jealous whenever she sees me with Lavender.

Sorry that I am so blind, all right! I'll be able to get out of here by tomorrow. Thank God! No more Malfoy!

He such a bloody Death Eater for dating Hermione! I'LL NEVER ACCEPT THEIR RELATIONSHIP! Whatever it takes!

**HERMIONE**

It's time. It's time to tell Harry and Ron the truth about me and Draco. Without Draco with me.

Blaise knows. But Draco haven't got a clue about what I am doing right now. Deep breath, Hermione. Deep breath.

Here comes Harry and Ron sitting infront of me at the Great Hall having breakfast. They noticed.

They noticed that I've been so quiet all along. They didn't even know that I saw Harry nudged Ron and started whispering.

"You apologize!" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Hell, no!" Ron protested.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry begged. "You want Hermione back don't you?"

"She'll never forgive me." Ron said.

"I can hear the two of you, you know." I glared at them.

"H-Hey, Hermione!" Harry smiled at me like an idiot. Oh! Let's just get this over with.

But first I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise winked at me and mouthed, "Good luck."

"Thanks." I mouthed back.

I took a deep breath and started explaining to them about my relationship with Draco.

"Draco and I are actually bestfriends since 1st year when I met him on the train." I began but I was stopped by those two idiots who began to laugh loudly.

I was now annoyed. "I guess there's no need to tell you guys."

"We-We're so-sorry, Hermione." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Can you imagine? HER AND MALFOY!" Ron said, laughing. "BESTFRIENDS!"

That's it! I had enough with the two of them! So, I stood up and began to walk out.

But Harry grabbed my arm. I glared at him. "Let go, Harry."

"We're sorry, Hermione." Harry said sadly.

Everybody was watching us. Where_ is_ Draco anyway?

I sighed and sat back down. "What I was trying to say is that Draco and I are actually bestfriends, we always fight and became friends again then in 4th year, after Ron and I fought(I glared at him and he mouthed, 'Sorry'.), Draco was the _only one _who comforted me. Then after that night, Draco and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But you have to understand Hermione." Harry said. "That Ron and I stil need time to think about that and maybe we can't really accept you and Draco."

I nodded. At least I told them the truth already.

* * *

Oh, look! A NEW CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 12 IS UP EVERYONE!

Almost done with this story of mine!

4 days to go til Christmas!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! :]

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS! :)))

XoXo,

eoz16


	13. Goodbye, Hermione

**DRACO**

I haven't talk to Hermione yesterday. It was now 2 am. Today is the day.

Today is the day that I'm going to leave Hermione. Sigh. Christmas.

I can't believe that I am really doing this. I was staring at the ceiling, laying on my bed.

It's time. So, I straightened my body and wore my usual black robes got my broom with me.

Opened the window and flew off and went to Hermione's room.

I was now inside her room. She was peacefully sleeping. I sighed.

She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I have to do what I have to do.

"Draco." She whispered my name. I bet she was dreaming about me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and kissed on her forhead and whispered, "Goodbye, Hermione. I love you. I always have and always will."

I placed the goodbye letter on her blanket. I looked at her one more time then flew off to the Room of Requirements.

I bet Potter was awake at this time. I opened the Vanishing Cabinet and my Aunt Bellatrix was the first to come out and followed by the other Death Eaters.

I never wanted this. I never wanted this. MY Aunt told me to go ahead to the Astronomy Tower. I was there now with my wand at Dumbledore.

**HERMIONE**

I suddenly woke up cause I heard noises around the castle. I knew that there was a bad feeling that's going to happen tonight.

When I woke up, I saw a letter. It was from Draco. So I opened it and began to read:

Dear Hermione,

You know that I never wanted this in my whole life. I never wanted this Hermione.

I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to hurt you, Hermione.

All I ever wanted to do was to be with you forever. And I know that will never happen.

I'm sorry that I was the one to break your heart, Hermione.

Marry Weasley. He's the right for you. The right man to take care of you.

He always loved you from the moment I saw you two fought because of me.

I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. One of the great memories I had was being with you.

Bestfriends and a relationship with you. I'll always remember you, Hermione.

I love you, Hermione. Always have and always will. Goodbye, Hermione.

Love,

Draco Lucius Black Malfoy

I started crying. "Hermione!" I heard Ron calling for me. He quickly grabbed me and went to the Hogwarts grounds.

And saw none other than Dumbledore who was now dead. I even cried more. Harry's with him. Ginny was also there, comforting Harry.

"Snape and Malfoy got away!" Somebody yelled. My heart was broken into millions of pieces. Blaise and Ron were comforting me.

I always love you Draco. Always have and always will. Like what Blaise said to me, "Forever can end, we just don't know when."

* * *

The second to the last chapter!

Sorry! Can't help it. I wanna write! :(

This is actually the second to the last chapter of my story.

I always wanted to surprise everyone. Sorry that I'm always like in a rush or something.

But I'm not really in a rush. I'm going to post the last chapter on the 23rd of December.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


	14. I love you, I always have & always will

THE LAST CHAPTER! :)))

HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY READING EVERYONE! :]

REVIEW PLEASE! :)

* * *

**HERMIONE**

He grabbed me in a spot where nobody can see us in during the battle. Draco looked at me with full of sadness and love in his eyes.

"Draco." I whispered his name.

"Goodbye, Hermione." He said again one last time aand kissed me genlty then pulled away into the darkness.

"Don't! Draco, I lov-" He was gone.

"HERMIONE!" Ron quickly grabbed me and hit a Death Eater.

_'Marry Weasley. He's the right man for you. He is the right man to take care of you.' _I can remembering Draco's words echoing inside my head.

There are a lot of people sacrificing for theirselves and their family for tonight. And I am one of them.

Sacrificed my love with Draco. Sacrificed my relationship with him.

**DRACO**

I grabbed her in a spot where nobody can see us in during the battle. I looked at her with full of sadness and love in his eyes.

"Draco." She whispered my name.

"Goodbye, Hermione." I said again one last time aand kissed her genlty then pulled away into the darkness.

"Don't! Draco, I lov-" But I was gone. Didn't get the chance to hear her say it because there's no more time left.

There are a lot of people sacrificing for theirselves and their family for tonight. And I am one of them.

Sacrificed my love with Hermione. Sacrificed my relationship with her.

**AFTER THE BATTLE, DRACO'S WEDDING(DRACO'S POV)**

"I do." I said to my new wife, Astoria Greengrass. Correct me if I'm wrong, I saw a familiar looking girl hiding one of the roses.

Maybe I was just imagining things. So, I kissed my new wife and I'm going to start my future with her.

The truth is, I didn't really marry Astoria for love. There's this one girl who's always in my mind.

But I have to move on. It's over. It's all over. She's probably married to Weasley. Like what I said to her that she will marry Weasley and forget about me.

My father will never accept her. So, I let her marry someone else in order to protect and love her forever. She'll be the greatest memory I have.

Weasley_ is_ lucky to have her.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I was hiding in one of the bouquet of flowers. I know. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be here in this Special Occasion. I am now married to Ron. Why would I still go after him?

He is now married to Astoria Greengass. I watched as he kissed her. I should be the one up there. But I know Mr. Malfoy will never accept me.

It'll just ruin the pureblood line. But I wonder if Draco married Astoria for love? Is he really that in love with her?

Astoria _is_ lucky to have him. She _will _make him happy. Draco will be in my heart forever. He will always will be.

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS(2017)**

Draco

I saw again. After how many years passed by, I saw her again. The usual Golden Trio. But with their kids.

She has a daughter and a son. I wonder if her son has bit of similarities with me.

She was still beautiful ever since I first met her. Ever since we both became bestfriends and she became my girlfriend.

I have a son named Scorpius. At least one child but that is enough. If he'll go near her daughter, I wouldn't stop him.

She caught me looking at her. No, all of them saw me. So Potter married the youngest Weasley, Ginny Weasley. They have four kids.

I gave all of them a curt nod. They nodded back at me. I sneak a glance at her. Never stopped looking at her.

But I stopped when felt my wife's hand held my mine. I was holding Scorpius with my right hand.

Hermione smiled at me, and I smiled back. I let go first with my wife's hand and kissed it so I could talk to Scorpius.

I crouched down and said, "Scorpius, I love you. And if ever you won't be placed in Slytherin, I still love you. I just want you to have the best education you'll ever have. And I will allow you to make friends with other people who aren't a pureblood like us. I just want you to be happy, Scorpius. Owl me everyday. Your mother and I loves you very much. We really do."

"I love you too, Dad." He said and hugged me and my wife.

I looked at Hermione once more and we both smiled for the last time.

_I love you, I always have and always will._

* * *

THE END! :D

FINALLY! It's COMPLETE!

Sorry for the unhappy ending. =')

But that is how it's going to be.

PLEASE! I REALLY NEED LOTS OF REVIEW! THANKS!

Please also review my new story, "Draco Malfoy's Diary"

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


End file.
